Fate's Sacrifice
by MsBananaNanner
Summary: When Eragon meets a stranger in the wilderness will it prove to be beneficial or risky business? Fate has a way of intervening when it is needed most, but does it come at a cost? Never assume anything less than a proven fact and watch out for the twist of fate unless you are willing to make the sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: **please keep in mind as you read that I have not read the final book, so anything from that will not correspond with this!(sorry) therefore I consider this as kind of an alternative to the last book. even though some parts contradict the timeline a bit i tried to keep it correlating with the original books as much as possible! hopefully you can follow it and enjoy it!

_Saphira!_ Eragon cried out in fright with his mind as well as his voice.

_I'm coming little one_! She replied failing to hide her concern as she abruptly abandoned her hunt to return to Eragon. The huge monstrosities were nearly upon Eragon as Saphira came into view, flapping her wings madly through the stormy grey sky.

_I can't overpower them, there are simply too many!_ Eragon informed her as he struggled to fight of the relentless beasts.

Roaring with anger Saphira lunged at Eragon's attackers, flames spewing from her gaping mouth. _No one harms my Eragon while I'm around._ She said it with such strong anger, it nearly overwhelmed Eragon to feel it. Saphira dropped with talons outstretched ready to crush the barbaric beasts as soon as she had hold of them. Just as her massive claws were to make contact with one of the attacker's helm she was thrust back by an unseen force. Saphira let loose a rumble mixed with a yelp of pain and surprise. Through their connection Eragon could feel the immensity of which the wards had cast her away and was amazed by the magnitude of it.

_Saphira no!_ Eragon shouted as she began to prepare for another attack on the group. _It's not going to work, their wards are far too strong for us to penetrate, and it's only weakening us!_ He quickly said to her as she was once again thrust away with no contact on her prey.

Letting loose another deafening roar she growled, _No one harms my rider, and NO ONE denies me my prey! You will pay for this, and if you so much as lay one grimy finger upon Eragon there will be no peace until I have had my way with you!_ The ferocity of which she declared her fierce words were such that Eragon was almost convinced they had to have been audible to everyone within ten miles of the site.

As Saphira wriggled and writhed to right herself once again upon the dry earth a loud peal of thunder broke out sending streaking light throughout the skies above. Droplets began to fall and within a matter of seconds the light droplets morphed into a full-fledged downpour, soaking everything in sight, as well as dousing the fire to a mere pile of coal.

Weakened by the toll Saphira's attempts at the wards had taken on him, Eragon pleaded to Saphira, _Please, don't try it again it isn't going to do anything!_ He continued to slash his sword attempting to fend off the attackers as he was slowly being pushed closer and closer towards the side of the valley, as well as the towering wall of rock and granite covering it. In the meantime Eragon relentlessly racked his brain, searching for a possible way to penetrate the wards through means of magic. However every time he thought of something that could work he had to abandon the spell when he found it was only draining his energy exponentially more than his opponents'.

_I can't let them harm you!_ She replied viciously, still enraged. She crouched near to the ground, looking as a cat ready to pounce, her wings drawn up behind her.

_We can't take another blow like that Saphira, please listen to me! Think of a way to get me out rather than just killing everything in between!_ Eragon pleaded once again. Eragon slowly became aware of an emotion; one he thought he had long since forgotten. He was a rider now, and with his heightened skills from the agaeti blohdren he had had hardly a reason to fear anything as of late. However this situation had awoken that emotion once again. The creatures, the likes of which he had never seen before, except possibly in one of Oromis's scrolls, however the memory was so faint he was not sure he really had or not. They were massive, and would have towered over even the tallest of urgals. His view of them was not clear as his vision was obscured by the darkness of the skies and the torrent of rain pouring from within them. What he knew however was that their eyes glowed an unnatural shade of deep yellow and the breath which emanated from the rows of jagged rotted teeth was nearly as foul as the razac, making him want to vomit at the smell. They were monstrous even aside from their height, as they were just as thick around, one leg being as wide around as Eragon's whole torso.

The group had come seemingly out of nowhere, surprising Eragon as he had not even sensed them approaching. He had been leisurely relaxing by the fire propped against his saddle bag, reflecting on the past months, his eyes resting closed. Saphira was off not far away looking for a snack of some sort. One moment he was envisioning Roran and the rest of Carvahall, and the next a gang of four bloodthirsty savages was upon him, leaving him hardly enough time to unsheathed Brisingr and gain his surroundings as he stood ready to defend himself. It seemed to him as though they had simply appeared out of thin air; however he still chided himself for not noticing their presence sooner, which would have prevented the dangerous predicament he found himself in at the moment.

_Magic won't penetrate the wards, _Eragon continued. _Or at least I can't happen upon the right spell_. He was now mere steps from the cliff walls, his mind racing like a rabbit being intently pursued.

_The only option I can fathom is to obliterate the foul lot of them!_ Saphira said fueled by rage.

_Saphira please, we have no chance fighting them simply by physical strength! Don't you understand you'll only be killing us both! _Eragon cried out still searching for the perfect pairing and arranging of words to end the attack.

_And magic isn't helping us either, so what do you suggest we do?_ Saphira vehemently replied, her tone exuding the frustration she felt.

_I don't know!_ Eragon shouted in return, just as frustrated and as on edge as she was.

Just as Eragon was going to scream out of pure anger, confusion and frustration he heard a whistling, which he quickly identified as an arrow soaring through the air. Throwing his mind into the vicinity, still blocked from the monsters' minds, he soon identified a stranger hiding in a clump of trees. Before he could investigate more a piercing squeal emanated from the mouth of one of the beasts as he slowly swung his arm around to find the wound at the base of the back of his neck. He laboriously yanked the shaft from his flesh. To Eragon's surprise the head of the arrow glowed a turquoise light blue, fading as the injured victim inspected it. The other three beasts had paused their attacks to stare at their injured comrade with surprise, and what Eragon and Saphira perceived as disbelief. However one still managed to grab hold of Eragon with its huge palms, keeping him from escaping. With a painful groan the beast that had been struck lumbered a few steps then slowly fell to his knees and continued until he was lying flat on his side in a cloudy puddle on the rain soaked ground, the arrow still in its clasped hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Without wasting a moment Eragon again thrust his mind toward the stranger to inquire the identity of his rescuer as Saphira lunged at the fallen beast, and with as much finesse as possessed by a dragon, ripped it to shreds. As Eragon's mind met the stranger's he hit an overwhelming strong barrier within the stranger's mind. Eragon recoiled at the harsh blow however the force slowly dissipated and heard the stranger say to him, _Tell your dragon to move so I can have a clear shot at these mutants or she's going to be caught in the crossfire._

The voice was stern and gave off a vibe of annoyance; however what surprised Eragon was that it most assuredly belonged to a female. Eragon quickly withdrew himself and brought himself back to his own mind and called out to Saphira to get out of the way. Begrudgingly she took off from the ground to rest flapping in the air above Eragon trying to find a means of freeing from the attacker's grasp. As soon as she was out of the line of fire three more arrows came whistling through the air, tips glowing brilliant blue in the dark of the storm. In succession the arrows each found their target, piercing the wards with ease, and landing deep in the beats' hides, one in the lower back, one in the neck just as the first had been struck, and one in the thigh, which caused the brute to release his hold on Eragon and leave him tumbling to the ground.

The agonized cries of the fallen comrades was near deafening, especially to Eragon's heightened senses, making him clasp his hands tightly over his ears, cringing from the sound. When the moans subsided Eragon began to stand again, Saphira worriedly helping him to regain his balance. _Its ok Saphira, I'm not hurt, are you still intact?_ He asked as he pulled his legs around .

_My condition is of no importance._ She replied. _However that was quite a fall you took, I know you've been injured. _She persisted

Eragon wobbled as he put weight on his right ankle, using Saphira's neck to hold himself up_. It's only a sprain I will heal it in a moment._ He said as he attempted to hide the cringes as he hobbled forward. As the hooded stranger approached Eragon ran his fingers through his hair and positioned himself so his weight was on his uninjured leg. Before greeting Eragon and Saphira, she walked to the fallen beasts and retrieved her arrows, minus the one shattered to pieces by Saphira.

"How did you penetrate their wards so easily?" Eragon inquired when the stranger arrived before Eragon and Saphira.

"Would you like to chat the day away out here or go find someplace where we won't get soaked to the bone?" the girl replied, sounding almost cynical. Eragon nodded as if to agree.

_I saw a cave of sorts earlier, just down the valley wall a ways. _Saphira piped in, however doing nothing to hide the disdain she felt from the way the stranger had regarded her earlier.

_You really shouldn't be so rude, she saved our lives._ Eragon chided her.

_It's still no excuse to treat a dragon like a common household pet that can be commanded it's every move. _She replied as she snarled at the girl when she wasn't looking.

"Do you have a horse to ride to the cave?" Eragon asked, unsure of what to say next.

"No, he's tethered in a sheltered area back where I've set up camp." She replied, her sigh, making it clear she was getting impatient and wanted out of the rain. Eragon couldn't see her face beneath the dark hood aside from the ruby red lips pressed in a firm line across her face. Therefore he was unable to read her features as to what she was thinking. After a brief moment of debating with Saphira, which took a tremendous amount of convincing on his part, he finally spoke.

"It's just a ways up the valley; Saphira can easily manage us both." Eragon offered his hand so as to help the girl up, which she quickly took, a look of satisfaction playing across her mouth.

Saphira grumbled to Eragon,_ I still don't approve of this. You know how much I hate other people riding me, especially strangers! _Her voice rising she continued_. You realize don't you that we don't even have a clue as to who this person is! You saw how easily she killed those - _

_Which is why we need to be sure to keep her on our side._ Eragon interrupted. Saphira then quieted and instead focused on flying.

_I still don't like her._ She muttered.

The flight was short, and Eragon could feel the girls gloved hands lightly gripping his arms to keep herself from slipping off. They were not especially close to one another, in fact the two we're hardly even touching aside from her using him as a balance. The rain stung as it whipped their faces and forced them to duck their heads to avoid the pelting droplets. Saphira however cared not the slightest about it, letting it drive against her tough skin and scales as hard as it wanted without her even batting an eye. The three said not another word to each other over the brisk five minute flight, at least not audibly, however cautiously, Eragon tried numerous times to reach out to the girls mind with hopes to discover more about the mysterious stranger. Each time however he found only an impenetrable wall around her mind, leaving him no closer to any answers than before, but rather more confused than ever.

Presently the trio arrived at the site of the cave Saphira had previously scouted out. Eragon careful hoisted himself down, careful to avoid jarring his already weak ankle. "You should heal that soon." The girl informed him sternly as she ignored his outstretched arm and hopped off Saphira on her own, landing with a wet splash in the dirt.

"I will as soon as we get under cover." He replied nonchalantly as they started towards the mouth if the cave. The cave itself was really quite large, even being able to accommodate Saphira easily. Eragon hobbled over to a boulder to begin repairing his ankle while Saphira started a fire on some scattered sticks she had gathered from varies parts of the cavern. Eragon watched as the girl muttered a few nearly inaudible words and a blue orb of light materialized in her hand. She then proceeded to toss the orb towards the back of the cavern, lighting the whole place to the very far corners of its reach, bathing everything in a dim glowing blue light. Once she was satisfied there was nothing lurking in the shadows she extinguished the light and returned to where Eragon sat. She insisted on inspecting his ankle to be sure he had healed it properly.

"It was no small fall you took; you never know what else you could have done to it." She said, Eragon none too pleased to be treated as an incapable child. When she was sure he had done everything properly she trudged to the other side of the cave and removed her black cloak, laying it out on a large boulder to dry. Meanwhile Saphira's hawk like eyes were trained on her every move. Eragon saw that her hair, tousled and wet as it was, was dark as night and hung down to the middle of her back. She was slightly shorter than he was, and quite a bit thinner, her form fitting clothes accentuating her slimness. From behind Eragon could have nearly mistaken her for Arya. However he knew it was not, for this girl had no pointed ears as an elf would, and her mind was nothing similar to Arya's.

As she turned to the side and knelt down to adjust her tall brown laced boots Eragon was able to see her face more clearly. It surprised him to see that she appeared to be no older than he was. However he had once thought the same of Arya and he had been quite wrong, so he wasn't about to assume anything he did not know for fact. Her eyes shone a clear blue, the color seeming almost unnaturally iridescent compared to any other being Eragon had seen. Her skin was fair and light, almost completely pale, with a pinkish red blush creeping over her cheeks from the cold rain.

Her youthfulness showed in her complexion, as her skin was as smooth as an Elf's, but with a dusting of freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. While her ears were rounded as a human's and her features were most predominantly characteristic of a human, the shape of her face was angled ever so slightly, not to the extent that an Elf's would, however it seemed to Eragon as though she were neither human nor elf, but rather a mix of both.

Her clothes were comprised of all dark colors, predominantly black, which lead Eragon to wonder why she wanted to go so unnoticed and hidden. Sheathed on her left hip was a sword, the hilt black to match her attire, with an intricate design which Eragon could decipher from his angle and distance. On her right hip she had her quiver belted on, full of black arrows with turquoise tips on the feathers, the color identical to that of the head of the arrows that had slain the beasts. Her bow was similar in color, black with a design etched in the turquoise color. By the looks of it Eragon deciphered that the bow had to have been of elfish make due to its superior craftsmanship and artful exterior.

When she had successfully retied both her boots she removed both her sword and quiver, laying them down with her bow alongside her cloak on the boulder. With her weapons removed her belt formed an 'X' crossing her hips over her grey jerkin and very form fitting black leggings that tucked into her tall boots. "You know you could start a conversation rather than just staring." She said sarcastically to Eragon.

Blushing, Eragon stammered to find a question to start the conversation. "It's raining pretty hard out there huh?" he said nervously.

"Rain? Is that what you wanted to talk about?" she said with mock disbelief. " no, 'hey thanks for saving me, that was amazing how you took those four trolls down without even breaking a sweat" she went on in a joking tone. "Or even an inquiry of whom this mysterious stranger is that just saved your life?" She wandered back over to the fire and crouched down, eventually taking a seat on the dusty cave floor. "I assumed those would be more likely topics, but I suppose, if you want to talk about the weather we could always do that too."

Appearing un-phased by her demeanor Eragon replied. "I was just trying to break the ice that was all, but I see you are fine with getting right to the point." Pausing, he continued. "So, then, to whom do I owe my gratitude for saving my life?"

"Well," she replied. "It is of no consequence to you, however since you asked, I feel it is only appropriate to give you a name." pulling her knees closer to her body and crossing them in from of her she continued. "My name is Ivy and that is all you need know for the time being." The abrasiveness in her voice had somewhat dissipated and she no longer seemed frustrated and annoyed with Eragon. "Now, it is my turn to learn the names of those I have just rescued, don't you think?"

Eragon briefly looked towards Saphira, asking if she thought it wise for him to reveal their true identities to this 'Ivy'. _We are famous now anyway, do you really think we could fool her into thinking we were anyone but ourselves? How many magnificent, stunning blue dragons have you seen flying around Alegasia?_

Seeing her point Eragon replied with pride to Ivy, "I am Eragon Shadeslayer and this is my dragon Saphira bright scales." At the mention of Saphira's name Eragon thought he noticed a twinge of emotion, namely surprise, cross Ivy's face, however it was gone in a flash as she quickly proceeded to her next question.

"And where might the two of you fine warriors be heading? By the looks of it you have been traveling nigh on 3 days and have another 2 or so more to go. On account of your appearance and the amount of supplies you have packed away." Ivy said as she motioned towards the packs on Saphira's saddle.

"Your skills of deduction are noteworthy, we are traveling to ellesmera to meet with the elves," Eragon stated."And what about yourself? What business brings a young lady like yourself to these parts of Alegasia? And furthermore, how did you just so happen upon us precisely in our moment of distress? And on a further note, by what means of black magic did you manage to penetrate their wards? I fought against them myself, they were no ordinary wards, and they were much stronger." He said, his voice gaining intensity with each question, giving no pause in between for Ivy to answer.

A smirk spread across her lips as she replied "in much of a rush are we?" she chuckled. "Don't worry there is plenty of time to ask questions one at a time, no need to ask them all at once!" Saphira sighed quietly as Ivy continued. "My destination is not a set thing, as I a merely wandering from place to place as the mood suits me, and taking care of certain business items along the way. Funny thing is I was actually just deciding whether I should head towards Ellesmera to take care of my matters with the elves, or to continue to another destination. Maybe it seems as if I was supposed to happen upon you, as a sign that that is where I am to go."

The fire crackled in the quiet interior of the cave, the only other noise being the dull pattering of the rain outside with an occasional crash of thunder. It was uncomfortably quiet as Eragon and Saphira realized what she was indirectly hinting at and suggesting.

When Eragon didn't speak up right away Saphira , astounded, said to him, _you can't possibly be actually considering letting her accompany us!_

_Well she doesn't seem too dangerous, and she saved us once, why wouldn't she protect us again? _Eragon reasoned.

_Why would she? What allegiance does she have to us?_ getting more on edge she continued, _Eragon we hardly know her, how can we trust her, she won't even tell us why she needs to meet with the elves, nor even her last name!_ Finishing she said, _you should keep your emotions more in check rather than being hypnotized by every attractive woman who crosses your path!_

Offended Eragon quickly retorted, I am not being controlled with my emotions! he said defensively, angry at Saphira that she would bring up the subject. "I am not being entranced by her and who are you to be claiming that I'm attracted to her?"

Interrupting him Saphira answered. _How easily you forget that we share our minds in every way, I feel everything you feel._

Still feeling offended by Saphira's comments Eragon replied. _This isn't the same. You know it's not. I do not feel for her in any way similar to how I felt for Arya, I've only just met her, the idea is preposterous!_ Slowing his voice he went on. _I have not forgotten what happened in the past and I don't intend to. Yes, ivy may have good looks, but I'm not at a point where I can think about something like that, there are far more important tasks to focus on and be done. I'm not saying I trust her completely, in fact I hardly trust her at all I know so little of her. I'm just saying that it doesn't seem like that bad of an idea, considering we do kind of owe her. Plus, Ellesmera is only two days from here, how bad could it be?_

After thinking a moment Saphira replied. _I still don't think we should agree right away. At least learn more about her first._

Agreeing, Eragon then turned his attention back to ivy saying, "So about our attackers, what were they? And how were you able to so easily defeat them? I mean, me and Saphira are not exactly rookies when it comes to fighting, however we were unable to even make a dent, while you were able to do it with ease."


	3. Chapter 3

Ivy combed her fingers through her tangled wet hair. "They were trolls. Mutants I surmise. The race is seldom seen as they live deep within the mountains, farther than even dwarves. They were shunned and banished from the land long ago, a long story for some other time; however it seems as though someone has found a way to bring them out of hiding and convinced them to fight again." Eragon thought back to his lessons with Oromis and racking his brain to remember whatever he could about trolls. He had heard of them; however he had regarded them as mere legend as none had been sighted in hundreds of years.

Switching to another piece of hair ivy continued to explain, "I say mutants however, because these weren't ordinary trolls. Their appearance was different and I never sensed them approaching, a usually easy feat as they are practically completely inept at such arts as shielding their minds or using any sort of magic." Eragon felt relieved to know it wasn't just him who couldn't sense them, so they clearly must have had a secret to their stealth and it was not a result of his carelessness. "The only way I knew anything was happening was by the roars your dragon belted out across the land. That was when I came, for I knew something had to be wrong, dragons do not make such noise for nothing, and they best not be ignored when they do."

Sighing she fluffed her hair and pulled it across one shoulder while a few stray pieces stuck to her face. "as for how I made it through their wards, let's just leave it with the saying 'a good magician never gives away his secrets'. Maybe someday I will tell you, however I do not know you well enough as to trust that you would not use it against me."

Sighing Saphira said to Eragon, _see what I mean? She's too mysterious. She won't tell us specifics of anything, how can you believe what she says?_

"Someone certainly wanted you dead. Either that or captured." Ivy proceeded, replacing her hands to rest on her slightly damp leg. "I don't doubt you have enemies. As surely as I have them I am sure there are many people out there who would be glad to see the land rid of you." Pausing she continued. "Am I correct in this assumption?"

Clearing his throat Eragon answered, "It is no secret that Saphira and I have acquired more than a few enemies, Galbatorix being one for starters." Saphira shifted to a more comfortable position as Eragon talked, disturbing the dust that lined to cavern floor. "I assume you've heard something of us by now?" he inquired as he too readjusted his position among the boulders.

"I am afraid my business has kept me secluded from most of civilization for quite some time, however I do not ignore everything or everyone whom I encounter when I pass through cities." Her brow furrowed as she concentrated trying to remember. "I do recall though, overhearing a conversation between two housewives who spoke of a rider and his blue dragon. I could only assume they meant you, however I know nothing more of the subject aside from what you have told me just now."

Slightly surprised Eragon said to Saphira, _so there really are people who still have not heard of us?_

_Depends whether she's telling the truth or not_. Saphira replied matter of factly.

"If you don't mind my obtrusiveness, I wouldnt mind hearing your background and story." Ivy added, unsure of what Eragon and Saphira's reactions would be to her asking.

Eragon thought out his words, being sure not to reveal too much about themselves or anything that could come back to haunt them if she did turn out to be a traitor. He made sure he only said things that any of the general public knew, including what Galbatorix would already have knowledge of. "Well, as just about anyone could tell you, Saphira and I are no strangers to war and battle. That was guaranteed when she hatched for me, making us the only rider and dragon in existence, or more precisely, the only free ones that is, if you consider Galbatorix." Ivy's face remained stolid; however he and Saphira both saw her shift uncomfortably on the ground, as if this was unexpected news to her. "since her hatching, Saphira has obviously grown and the both of us have trained and greatly increased our skills and abilities to get to where we are now." Eragon paused, unsure if she wanted him to continue.

After a thoughtful moment ivy spoke up. "I judge by your underlying features and natural fluency of the human language that you are indeed human. However I couldn't help but notice that your face and ears are most assuredly elvish. How can this be so, that one can be so much like both?"

Knowing she was referring to the changes the dragons had done to him he answered, "it was a gift from the elves, they gave me their features as well as heightened senses and agility." Saphira warned him to be careful how much he revealed, as it was a great advantage for them. "although I might ask you the same thing. You have the ears and facial features of a human, yet other characteristics seem elvish. And I am most positive you did not encounter the same experience as I did."

"I never knew my parents. However I was told by those who raised me that my father was an elf and my mother a human." Ivy hesitated; unsure of whether to continue, but then abruptly closed her mouth as if to say she was not going to discuss the matter anymore. "so that is why I have the characteristics of both, simple as that."

Eragon did not want to pry, as she obviously did not want to talk about her parents more, but he could tell there was more to the story. He felt sympathy for her as he thought of his own parents. The mother he never knew, and the father he didn't know he had until it was too late. He also had come to the realization that by her being part elf; it could mean she did not age as a human, which meant she could very easily be older than she appeared, just as had been the case with Arya. If it were not for Saphira to catch him he would have blurted out asking her how old she was. Thankfully Saphira stopped him in time, giving him a harsh chiding in the process. _Are you crazy? You never ask a woman her age! You're just asking for a slap to the face aren't you?_

The three talked for a short while after that and when the conversation came to a point where neither party had anything else pertinent to say, Ivy softly began, "I don't expect you to trust me, even as I do not even trust you fully. However there simply are things I cannot divulge at this time, please understand. I am positive there are things you would not want to tell me and you have your reasons. I respect your privacy and I hope you would do the same for me." Ivy continued, her voice becoming more serious. "I know there is much you want to know about me, but I can only hope you can find it in your hearts that you would allow me to accompany you to the elves. When we arrive we shall go our separate ways and neither of us will owe the other anything." Finishing she said, "I won't make you decide right away, as of now I need to return to my horse and belongings. I have shelter from the elements where I have set up camp so I will stay there for the night. In the morning I will return, and if you are still here I will know you have accepted my offer, and if not I will know your choice as well."

With that ivy stood up and replaced her weapons and now semi dry cloak. She headed towards the mouth of the cave and nodded to both Eragon and Saphira as she departed, jogging out into the rain. It was not raining nearly as hard as before, however Eragon still felt bad that she would get so wet from running all the way back to her camp, which he didn't even know how far away it was.

Ivy's sword banged against her thigh as she ran across the hilly terrain. Her thoughts turned to the conversation she just had she went over all the details in her mind that she could remember of the dragon and rider. The name was familiar, but she knew it couldn't possibly be the same person, as that Eragon was long since passed. She wondered however if they were of some relation to one another. However despite any shocking information she received, her thoughts kept coming back and focusing on one thing. The ring that Eragon was wearing. She had only caught a glimmer of it for a brief second before Eragon had put it in his pocket, yet she couldn't stop thinking about it.

_There's no way it could have been the same one. _She told herself. _The mere thought of it is so unlikely and improbable, not to mention impossible! _She fought to sort her thoughts as she synchronized her ragged breaths with the swift movement of her legs making contact and pushing off from the waterlogged earth. She continued to rationalize with herself, telling herself it was just a similar ring, and she only saw a small portion of it, so there was no way to confirm it was the same one. "_But then again_," she thought "_maybe it is possible. What if as unlikely as is, they really are one and the same?" _veering to the right to stop back at the scene where the mangled corpses still lay she continued_. "And that dragon, Saphira." _shaking her head in chuckling in disbelief_, "just one more coincidence?" _sighing she attempted to clear her mind as she soon approached the place where she had slain the trolls_._

Ivy had to cover her mouth and nose with the side of her cloak as she approached the first fallen troll, the one Saphira had practically shredded to bits. The stench was thick even through the now drizzling rain. The sky was still ominous and dark, causing the corpses and trees to send haunting shadows over the damp area. Ivy forced herself to keep her stomach as she gingerly foraged through the remains for shards of her lost arrow. Corpses usually had no effect on her, death itself being nothing new or frightening to her. However trolls were always the rankest smelling after death, and Saphira's work had not helped the appearance of it all, nor did the rain which mixed with the blood making a muddy stream that flowed from the bodies, soaking everything in its path a dark rusty red.

After much searching to no avail, ivy had to give up her search for her arrow. She had managed to gather most of the pieces, however a good third of the shaft was still unaccounted for, and what she had was in splinters and scraps. "Bloody dragons!" she huffed in frustration. "Always destroying anything and everything they can get their paws on." She lifted her hand to inspect the arrowhead, disappointment showing on her face. The once smooth and lustrous stone had suffered a fracture down the center of it, threatening to snap it in half at any moment. The turquoise veins of glowing energy infused into it were grower dimmer, pulsing softer and softer as the energy seeped out through the numerous other cracks throughout the whole of it. "Two months I worked on you, crafting you ever so carefully. And a mere two seconds was all it took for her to destroy you." She said as she gazed longingly at the arrowhead resting in her gloved palm. "I suppose it was bound to happen at some point. I just hoped it wouldn't be so soon." She added, sighing. Closing her eyes she closed her fingers over the stone and transferred the remaining energy to herself, and then to her other remaining arrows.

Disappointed that she wasn't able to repair her arrow ivy slid the stone in her quiver secured on her waist and prepared to start off towards camp. As she walked across the muddied clearly she readjusted her weapons and belt, assuring they were in the most comfortable position for running.

When she passed the other trolls she glanced at the bodies and something glinted off the moonlight just creeping out of the clouds and caught her eye. Ivy stopped to take a second look. Moving back a few steps the metallic surface glinted again. She assumed it was just a piece of jewelry or armor, however curious; ivy stepped over to the corpse and knelt down to inspect the metal. Heaving the trolls arm off his body and laying it out on the earth she had a better view of the object. It was covered with blood and dirt so ivy rubbed at it with the end of her cloak, careful to not touch the filth with her skin. The metal was imbedded in the top of the hand of the troll, but not as a battle injury would. It looked as if it was placed there intentionally, as it was melded right to the flesh of the trolls hand, and had scarred over around the edges showing it had been there for quite some time.

Ivy could see there was some sort of insignia etched into the surface of it, however it had been dealt a large scratch, rendering the insignia unidentifiable. Puzzled as to what it might be she looked up to the other troll to see if he had one as well. Unable to tell from where she was she stood and leapt to the side of the other body. Struggling to roll the troll over to get to his hand ivy grimaced and huffed. "Aha!" she exclaimed as she found the same odd metal branding imbedded in the second trolls hand, this one without a deep scratch. The insignia was too obscured by dirt to be seen clearly. Ivy cautiously extended her hand to run the mud from it with her thumb.

As soon as she brushed her thumb against the cold metal she felt someone ramming at her mind with such force she nearly yelped out in pain before she instantly threw up the strongest of barriers she could muster around her mind. As quick as she could she yanked her hand away from the possessed object, stumbling backwards as she gasped for air. She had seen an image of the person who had tried to enter her consciousness. It was a young man, yet older than herself she guessed. He had scattered dark brown locks framing his face. His expression was menacing, his brow furrowed in determination and his teeth bared in a twisted smirk. His grey eyes were filled with malice and still stared deep into Ivy's soul, even as his image was no longer flashed before her eyes.

Breathing ragged and limbs shaking, ivy slowly pried herself off the ground, her heart beating rapidly. Muttering under her breath and her breathing rapid, she blinked in confusion. Cautiously she pulled her feet back under her and inched back closer to the metal. It looked exactly the same as it had previously, the dirt still covering the etchings. Ivy was uncertain as to whether she should attempt to remove the dirt with her sleeve again. Biting her lip nervously she put up the walls around her mind and trembling slightly as she touched its surface with the fabric of her knit gloves. A wave of relief surged through her body as she found that its enchantment could not work unless she touched it with her skin directly. Quickly she scrubbed off the grime, her heart skipping a beat when she identified it.

It was most certainly the symbol of the empire, intertwined with Galbatorix's insignia. Ivy swallowed nervously and began worrying over whether the man who she had seen in her mind had gotten any information from her before she shut him out. After thinking it over she determined that there was no way he could've extracted anything, however she still felt uneasy about the whole thing. Wanting to get away from the place ivy quickly stood, brushed herself off and took off towards her camp without another look back.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as ivy was out of sight Eragon trudged over to Saphira, positioning himself so his back was leaning up against her neck, while her large head rested on the dusty floor of the cave. The fire remained a dim glow of coals with only a few occasional flames emanating from the charred embers. Both sat lost in thought, recounting every detail of the mysterious stranger ivy.

After a time of deathly silence apart from the crackling of the fire mixed with the soft patter of the rain and slow tempo of the beating of Saphira's heart beat Eragon slowly sighed. _Well, what do you think?_

After a slight pause Saphira answered back. _I don't know,_ hesitating she went on. _She's pretty mysterious. But she seemed genuine when she said she wouldn't double cross us._

Agreeing, Eragon added, "and she said it would just be to ellesmera, after that she would leave us alone."

_But that does depend on if she's trustworthy, she could easily follow us_. Saphira gently added.

Furrowing his brow Eragon turned to look her in the eye as if the conversation were actually out loud. _How do you surmise she would do that? Does she have the speed of a dragon at her disposal?_

_True, I didn't consider that._ Saphira answered softly.

_Plus,_ Eragon said as he relaxed back onto Saphira and closed his eyes, his arms across his chest. _if she has any business with the elves as she says she does, then that must mean she's at least somewhat trustworthy. The elves are careful who they associate with._

With a yawn Saphira added, " and if while there we get suspicious that she's planning something, we can always tell islanzadi to be sure she doesnt track us."

Eragon layed there basking in the warmth and comfort of saphira for several minutes. "who is she?" eragon asked, more to himself than to saphira.

"she could be anyone eragon, anyone at all."she replied as the pair drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The wind whistled through the trees as a bird flitted mindlessly from one branch to another. The air was cold and the wind only chilled it more. Ivy watched the bird above as she stared from her position laying on the ground. Ivy shivered as the bird took off to a distant tree. Sighing, she begrudgingly rolled over and pushed herself from the cold, hard earth. Once standing she ran her fingers through her dark hair and wrapped her cloak tighter around her arms as she gazed through the darkness towards the sun just peering over the horizon.

Ivy gingerly stepped as she made her way over to Orion, her black stallion who was off munching on a few stray tufts of grass between some rocks. Ivy laughed as Orion pawed and scratched at the stones trying to get to the last bits of the grass wedged beneath.

Bending to overturn the stones she spoke, "get enough to eat yet there you little pudge?" Orion only snorted and shook his mane as he happily reached his head to the grass. Smiling, ivy rested her arms on his silky back as she again looked towards the rising sun. Many thoughts till ran through her mind, and the night had not been the most restful of nights. It had been full of vivid dreams leaving her to wake with a lack of feeling rested. As it was she awoke several times during the night, partially from the dreams, but more from the paranoia. Ivy never liked sleeping in the open, there were just so many opportunities to be ambushed she always seemed to awaken herself at slightest of sounds.

Her thoughts then turned to the day ahead of her. She was pretty sure Eragon and Saphira would let her accompany them, however there was always the chance she hadn't been convincing enough.

"I sure hope they agree, or it's going to be a long journey for us buddy." She said to Orion as she patted his back. Ivy yawned and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. The sun had begun cast a soft glow, warming everything with its golden rays. Stretching, Ivy sauntered to the stash of supplies under the bush near where she had slept. Basking in the sun's warmth Ivy pulled a few rolls from the saddle bags and ate them as she leaned against the trunk of a tree. The were from a bakery's stand at a small village she had passed through two days ago and were pretty bland, but it was better then nothing.

Just as she was finishing her breakfast Orion came trotting back, nuzzling his head on Ivy's. "Sorry bud, you were too slow. I already finished it all." Ivy said playfully as she ruffled his mane and stood. "I suppose we should get a move on then." She continued, brushing herself off. "We wouldn't want them leaving without us now would we." Wordlessly Ivy positioned the saddle on Orion and picked up her weapons from alongside her makeshift bed, placing them on her hip, her bow slung across hr shoulders. Orion huffed as Ivy placed the remaining supplies and bags on his saddle. After a final look over the campsite, and feeling satisfied she hadn't forgotten anything, Ivy mounted into Orion's saddle and the pair galloped towards the cave.

The ride was peaceful, the rhythmic beat of Orion's hooves on the ground mixing with the light breeze rustling through the few trees. Ivy held a relaxed grip on the reins, only using them to direct Orion every once in a while, not turning to go to the site of the trolls. It was not long before the mouth of the cave came into view and Ivy slowed Orion from a gallop to a swift trot.

Ivy was relieved when she saw a fire going in the cave and Eragon sitting at the entrance. Ivy stopped Orion at the base of he cave and dismounted. Walking over to Eragon she said, "I see you're still here. Does this mean you've taken me up on my offer?"

Eragon had stood and replied, "yes, I suppose we have. But I hope you realize we can't take him too." He added motioning towards Orion.

Following his gaze Ivy answered. "He's a good horse, but he can manage himself. There's no need to worry. He will likely just find his way back to the last town we passed through and I'm sure someone will quickly snatch him up and take care of him."

Nodding Eragon continued. "I suppose it is settled then. We will leave in about a half an hour so." He then returned into the cave to Saphira who was polishing off the bones from the animal she had caught earlier in the morning.

Ivy led Orion off a ways, out of hearing range of the cave and begun to remove some of the bags from his saddle. In a soft tone she spoke to him. "Now you be a good boy okay? Watch out for yourself and don't do anything stupid. I'll find you if I can, but even if I don't, you'll probably be better off anyhow, not being stuck with me. You'll be fine big guy don't be afraid." Aft she had removed what she needed she let go of his reins an pushed him in the opposite direction of herself. Orion only whinnied and turned to look back at her, a confused look in his eyes.

Pushing back a tear Ivy said harshly "I told you to go! You're only making it harder!" Again she slapped his rump and shooed him away. Still, he wouldn't go more than a few steps, so she began to kick dirt at him until he trotted off his tail swishing to and fro. Ivy gritted her teeth and pulled herself together as she turned away. On the return walk to the cave it took a serious of deep breaths and fanning of her face to fully compose herself. When she returned Eragon greeted her and said, " I'm sorry out that, but it's just not possible to bring both of you."

"It's fine." Ivy said, smiling. "He's just a horse, and I understand."


	6. Chapter 6

Ivy sat with her knees to her chest on the boulder where Eragon had sat the previous night as Eragon resituated the packs on Saphira, leaving room for two passengers. Ivy was presumably occupying herself with removing the dirt from under her nails, however Eragon could see her secretly staring at him, as if she was inspecting his appearance. Every time he looked up she would quickly redirect her gaze back to her hands, making him feel uneasy and suspicious. He then of course related his thoughts on to Saphira, who vowed she would keep a very close eye on her.

"Well, I suppose that about does it." Eragon sighed as he finished tightening the straps. "You ready?"

"Sure am." she replied and quickly hopped up from her spot. Ivy strapped her bow and arrows into one of the packs, but left her sword on her hip. Eragon climbed aboard Saphira first, then helped lift Ivy on behind him. Without a word the trio began their journey.

They had been flying several hours and everyone was getting restless in the midday sun. The silence grew awkward as no one knew what to talk about, nor did anyone really feel like talking. Aside from a few occasional words between Saphira and Eragon, the conversation was dead.

The weather gave them no opposition throughout the day, so they flew straight through, making only a few brief stops so everyone could stretch and take a break.

At nightfall the group landed at a small clearing in the forest near a small stream. Saphira announced she was going to go off to find a small snack, and Eragon and Ivy gathered loose sticks for the fire. After everyone had eaten, the three sat around the fire basking in its heat. Saphira was curled up contentedly directly across from Ivy, always keeping her in view. Eragon sat leaning against her neck, his arms folded across his chest. Ivy had one arm resting on her knee and the other leg outstretched towards the glowing fire.

Finally, after the extended period of silence Ivy struck up a conversation. "Where did you get that ring?" She inquired. "It's quite extraordinary."

Eragon glanced at his hand and realized she was referring to Aren. Lifting it up to the light of the fire he answered. "It was a gift from my father." Pausing he continued. " he gave it to me me when he...left." Eragon hesitated, thinking of Brom's death again brought back the unpleasant emotions as he envisioned the diamond tomb where he lay presently.  
Ivy nodded then asked, "do you mind if I take a closer look?" Quickly she added, "Not to be obtrusive or anything, it's just such beautiful craftsmanship."

Eragon hesitated, wondering to Saphira why she was so interested in it. _I've seen her trying to get glimpses at it yesterday and today._ Saphira agreed.

"Um, sure I guess so." Eragon said and held it for her to see. Ivy inspected it quite thoroughly and both Eragon and Saphira noticed she had begun nervously chewing her lip as soon as she had seen it up close. Still looking it over she inquired, her bows furrowed, "and you said your father left you this?"

Somewhat confused Eragon slowly replied "Yeah... Why? Is that of significance?"  
Ivy's face relaxed and she stopped inspecting Aren and quickly replied, " oh no, nothing of importance, I was just curious." Ivy smiled, but it seemed forced to Eragon and Saphira, as she was soon biting her lip again and seeming uneasy.

Eragon and Saphira talked about it, but neither had good explanation so they resolved to try to get more information about her background. "You said you never knew your parents, so who did you live with growing up?" Eragon asked, hoping to learn something new.

Eragon had asked her a question, however Ivy totally missed it as she was engulfed deep in thought. _that was definitely the same ring. What is this kid doing with it? His father? It just doesn't make sense. None of this does. Him, Saphira, Aren? How?_ ivy didn't realize she had spaced out and had been staring intently at the same spot for a while now. _If this is Brom's son, which granted would explain a lot, then where is he? And why would he have given Aren away? Apparently I've misse-_

"Ivy?" Eragon asked once again trying to getter to snap out of it.

"Huh?" She asked looking up startled. "Sorry, did you say something?" She asked trying to refocus her thoughts back to the conversation at hand.

"I asked who raised you." He reiterated.

"Oh" she replied surprised. "We'll, lets see, as I told you before I didn't know my real parents, and I was raised by a gracious couple who couldnt have kids themselves. Theve told me the story numerous times, of how I was their 'little miracle'" At this a small smile spread across her face. "They were expecting a child of their own and where traveling home from visiting relatives. They had stopped for the night in Uru'baen when she started having awful pains and they had to rush to one of the town's mid wife's house . It was too early but the baby was coming. There was nothing anyone could do and they lost their little boy. They were absolutely devastated and felt like all hope was lost as they left the woman's house." With a more uplifting tone she continued. "But that's where I come in! Just as they were getting ready to leave a woman came rushing to the door, a small bundle in her arms. With a look of panic written across her face she bustled in making her way to the mid wife. Frantically she explained how a young dark haired man had come to her house with tears in his eyes and handed her the baby. he said his wife had died giving birth. He gave the woman the baby's name and told her to find someone to take care of her and ran off before she could catch up to him. The mid wife and my parents were all just as shocked as the woman had been. My parents looked at each other and instantly they knew. It was a sign, and this abandoned child was to be theirs. Before anyone had time to come up with a plan my parents spoke up and said they would raise me."  
Eragon and Saphira listened intently, gathering every word, not saying anything through her entire story. Her story surprised Eragon, yet at the same time it made sense to him. He knew what it was like to not know your real parents. He began to wonder if that had anything to do with why she lived alone, never staying in one place too long, as well as keeping mysterious and to herself.

While Eragon and Saphira were still processing the information Ivy abruptly announced, "Well, that's enough about me. I think I'm going to turn in for the night if you don't mind."

Without looking up to her and still in thought, Eragon mumbled, "kay, see you in the morning." Ivy quickly situated herself at the basic a large tree and wrapped herself in her cloak and closed her eyes with a soft sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was not so dreadfully quiet, and there was at least some conversation between everyone. They were ahead of schedule and now planned to arrive at Ellesmera at mid day, as they were getting an early start. The air was still cold when they awoke, leaving everyone stiff and sore as they rose from the hard ground.

No long after taking off they noticed it had begun to get extremely foggy up where Saphira was flying. Eragon told her to try flying higher to get out of it, as it was so dense they could hardly see a few feet in front of them. The higher elevation was no better, leaving them only shivering in the frigid air. _I'm going to try flying down close to the trees and see if it any better._ Saphira finally decided.

_Just don't get too close and hit your wings on the branches._ Eragon warned.

_Of course not. Why would I do That?_ She retorted.

Saphira descended until she was soaring just over the top of the forest. The air was still foggy, but it was much clearer than before. Seeing a clearing in the dense trees Saphira said to Eragon, _Shall we show her what dragons are really capable of?_

Eragon broke into a grin understanding what she was hinting at. _Go for it!_ He said excitedly. Turning to Ivy he said, "You might want to hold on for this." A confused look spread across her face, but when Saphira plunged into the trees that look turned to surprise as she quickly grabbed tight to Eragon's arm. saphira twirled and spinned, loops and dives, weaving in and out of tree branches, all the while precisely maneuvering so she never hit a tree with a wing or her tail. As she was careening sharply around a particular tree, a stray branch came flying towards Eragon. Without thinking his reflexes kicked in and he quickly ducked to miss it. He forgot Ivy was sitting right behind him and couldn't see it coming. Ivy yelped in surprise as she threw up her arms to protect her face. The branch hit her full on, throwing her balance off and tossing her away from Saphira, tumbling towards the ground. As she was falling Ivy prepared for impact and was overly thankful she had put her sword in the packs earlier, finding it uncomfortable to ride with the day before.

Ivy hit the ground with a thud, the force knocking the wind out of her. She heard Eragon yell out panicked to see if she was okay. Grimacing she answered back. "Yes I'm fine, just a few scratches and bruises that's all." Gingerly she looked up, only to see a ring on a chain lying a few feet away. She instantaneously threw her hand up to her chest to feel for the missing pendant. Her eyes widened in panic as she tried to move to retrieve it. Eragon however had already managed to get to it and was picking it up to look at it, a puzzled expression on his face.  
Ivy's heart dropped to her stomach. _No, no, no! Don't look at it!_ she screamed to herself. Eragon slowly approached, his face more confused an before. Saphira asked him,_ What is it? What's on the ring?_

Puzzled Eragon replied, _It's got the same markings as Aren._

Eragon and Saphira both stood stunned while Ivy's heart raced. "I, uh, can I have that back please?" Ivy stammered As she stood and lunged for the ring in his hand.

He defensively pulled his hand back out of Ivy's reach. "Hang on just a minute now." He said sternly. "I think you have some explaining to do."

Ivy shifted nervously. "Look it's a long story and we should really be going." She said, trying to change the topic, and again reaching for her lost possession.  
Again Eragon pulled it away from her grasping hands.

"I'm not going to play games with you. Now you either you tell us where you got this or me and Saphira leave without you and we keep this." Eragon said raising his voice.

Ivy sighed in frustration and crossed her arms. "Fine. You want to know where I got it? I got it from a friend. He gave it to me a long time ago as a gift. Now can I please have it back?" She pleaded, holding her hand out.

"By a 'friend' do you mean Brom?" Eragon asked in disbelief.

Ivy hesitated, looking into the trees around them. In a quiet tone she answered. "Yes, now we really shouldn't discuss this here. When we get to Ellesmera I can tell you more, but not here!" Eragon, seeing there was no arguing with her reluctantly handed the ring back to Ivy, who then placed the thin chain back around her neck, tucking the ring under her collar.

The two presently climbed aboard Saphira who took off swiftly towards Ellesmera. The tension had heightened and no one said anything. Eragon and Saphira both sought to understand how what Ivy said was true. _How could she have known Brom?_ Eragon asked Saphira.

_Maybe she's a lot older than she looks. She IS part elf remember._ Saphira answered.

Eragon considered this and saw the truth in Saphira's statement. He realized he had been hoping she wasnt reall hundreds of years old, but he didnt know why. _That's true, but why did she act like she had no idea who we were? Surely if she knew Brom then she wouldn't be surprised to meet us._ Eragon replied.

Saphira sighed, _Maybe it's been a while, I don't know any better than you do!_

_I guess we'll just have to wait until we get to Ellesmera._ Eragon finally concluded.

_And if she doesn't give us answers, someone's going to regret messing with this dragon!_ Saphira added defiantly.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was high in the sky when the travelers arrived at the entrance to Ellesmera. They were accepted inside without problem and made their way into the city. The going was slow, as everyone stopped to greet Eragon and Saphira. Eragon was surprised at how well Ivy knew the details of the elvish customs, as she claimed to have not grown up in the elvish community. After thinking it through however he realized she must of had some sort of interaction with the elves in the past, considering the markings on her ring were the same as those on Aren, which were indeed a sign of friendship with elves.

The three were just saying goodbye to a group of several tall silver haired elves when Eragon recognized a familiar voice speaking behind him. "Ivy?" The voice said in disbelief. "Is that really you?" Ivy and Eragon both whipped their heads around to see Oromis approaching. Ivy's face lit up instantaneously as soon as she saw his face and realized who it was. She rushed up to Oromis, giving him a huge hug, which he happily reciprocated.

Oromis let out a small laugh. "What are you doing here? And whatever did happened to you?" He said holding her at arms length to look at her fully.  
Ivy's smile faded and she became more serious. " Yeah, uh, I kind of needed to talk to you about that."

Oromis nodded understandingly. "Well I'm sure it's a long story, maybe we should go somewhere more private and start from the beginning. Does that sound good?" Ivy nodded and Oromis motioned to Eragon and Saphira. "Well are you coming or aren't you?" He asked in a joking tone. "I mean if you want to stay here in the street be my guest, but that's your choice I suppose." Eragon, finally catching on hastened to match his pace with theirs, Saphira following close behind.

In hushed tones ivy turned to Oromis. "Is it really necessary for them to come?"

"Why whatever do you mean?" Oromis replied as they strolled down the stone lined walkway to Oromis's serene house in the trees. "They're involved now aren't they?"

Ivy said no more, and found herself fidgeting with the ring hanging around her neck the rest of the brief walk. When they arrived, Ivy, Eragon and Oromis found chairs in the dimly lit sitting room. " I hope you don't feel like we are excluding you," Oromis said to Saphira apologetically. "But Eragon can easily fill you in, and I'm pretty sure there's someone who was hoping to see you." He was referring to Glaedr, and as much as Saphira wanted to stay next to Eragon's side, she didn't want to disobey Oromis's wishes. Plus, she was eager to see Glaedr herself. After making Eragon promise to fill her in on everything during the conversation she took off to find Glaedr.

Oromis sighed and settled into the old, worn, navy blue armchair across from Ivy and Eragon. Any hint of lightheartedness from earlier was gone and his face was serious. "So," he began, looking Ivy in the eyes. "Why don't you start from the beginning and explain how it is possible for me to be looking at you right now."  
Ivy paused, organizing her thoughts before she began. "The last time I saw you."

Oromis nodded, his face solemn. "Yes, you and Brom came with Saphira to ask if you could take a trip back to Kuasta for a few days. You guys left the next day and a week and a half later Brom and Saphira returned. Without you. He said you had accidentally fallen into rapids and drowned before either of them were able to save you." Pausing he continued. "But Im assuming that's not what really happened, am I correct?"  
Eragon cleared his throat as he leaned forward in his chair resting his elbows on his knees. "Not to interrupt or anything, " he began, "but just for my own understanding, how old were you and Brom at this point?"

Ivy turned her head to Eragon. "Sorry, I forgot you have no idea what we are talking about." she replied apologeticaly. "I was seventeen or so, and Brom was a year and a half older than me, which would have made him 18, almost 19 ."

Eragon thought for a moment and then asked, "And remind me, I may have missed it, but why were you going to Kuasta?"

Ivy opened her mouth to answer but Oromis interrupted to answer. "Both Brom and Ivy grew up in Kuasta and were going to go visit their families like they had every few years in the past." Oromis's answer gave Eragon the information he had been needing. The fact that Brom and Ivy had grown up together in the small town made it make sense how they knew each other. It also surprised him to learn that Ivy was practically the same age as Brom, which by doing the math in his head, made her to be right about two hundred years old. Even so, she didn't look it a bit, however he chalked that up to be due to her part elvish descent.

Ivy then spoke up. "Yes, well that was what we told everyone, and it was what I thought we were doing, but you're right," she said, referring to Oromis. "That wasn't what actually happened. Like I said, I thought the plan was to just go to Kuasta and back. For about a week prior to our departure Brom had been acting weird. He was always off doing something, and I could never find him." Ivy readjusted her position and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. "Whenever I asked him about it he said he was learning a series of new battle maneuvers with Saphira. I asked Saphira about it but she seemed standoffish when I brought it up, never giving and specifics. Brom seemed depressed or overly stressed,or... I don't know, but he definitely was not his usual lighthearted self.

"When he suggested we go visit back home I happily obliged, one because I wouldn't mind seeing my parents, as it had been over a year since we last saw them, and secondly, I figured it would do Brom good to see his old friends and family, and hopefully get him out of this slump." Ivy inhaled deeply and when she exhaled her breath was shaky. "When we left he was still acting kind of weird, but it wasn't like he was mad at me, it was more of just a seriousness about him and I could tell there was something weighing on his mind. Our journey started normal, nothing unusual, but once we were out of sight of Ellesmera he told Saphira to fly Southeast rather than west as we had been. I was confused why we were changing our course and I asked Brom about it but all he said was that he would tell me when we landed.

"We landed soon afterwards and again I asked him what was going on. He finally told me that he had found out that I was in danger and he was trying to find a way to keep me hidden somewhere where I was safe. I was really confused as I didn't have any idea what he was talking about. I kept asking him how I was in danger and where he was getting his information, but all he would tell me was that there were people trying to find me to kill me, saying it was better if I didn't know names. For a moment I thought he surely must have been joking and laughed at him telling him he had 'got me' and the joke was over . But he wasn't kidding, and I could tell because he didn't even hint at a smile, and even Saphira was somber."

Eragon listened attentively, relating everything on to Saphira through his mind. "When I realized he wasn't joking and he was being completely serious I got kind of freaked out as you could imagine, so I frantically asked him what we were supposed to do about it. He told me he had a plan but it was going to sound crazy and was risky, but that it was the only option he could think of that would keep me safe."


	9. Chapter 9

"He told me he had come into contact with a highly skilled magician who lived secluded as a hermit in the hills. He then explained that with his help they could essentially send me to the future and thus spare me from any danger I was in."

Eragon and Oromis both sat in silence as they processed this information. "Wait, what do you mean, 'send you into the future'" Eragon asked in confusion.

Ivy hesitated as she attempted to explain it. "I don't really know the specifics of it, but basically this spell-caster had devised a series of spells that could remove all trace of you from the world, yet return you to it at a appointed time later." After a brief silence Ivy added "look, I know it sounds crazy and it's hard to believe, but I'm not lying!"

Eragon ran his fingers through his hair and rested his head in his hands. "You're right. It IS quite hard to believe!" He retorted in frustration. " it doesn't make a bit of sense, and besides, I've never even heard of such a spell."

Meanwhile Oromis had been thinking intently and now joined in the discussion. "Actually, it may not be as far-fetched as you think Eragon. What she's saying could, in theory as I've never thought to attempt it, possibly work." Eragon sighed and fell back into the chair. Now turning to Ivy Oromis continued. "You mentioned Brom had been acting odd before you left. I noticed it too, especially when he kept asking me the most peculiar questions. I never suspected he was planning anything. I guess I figured it was just his curiosity getting the better of him."

When he had finished Ivy continued her story. "Anyhow, the next few hours were a blur, but I trusted his judgement, and if he said this was the only option, then this was what I had to do. We flew to the hermits hut, however if you asked me how to get there now I would have no idea. I was much too distracted to pay attention to where we were going. After he quickly introduced us he began explaining what was going to happen, or at least what they expected to happen, and what I was supposed to do.

"Brom said they had formulated the spell to bring me back in precisely five years. He tried to stay positive about it and saying it would work, but i eventually got them to admit to me that they had only tested it on small animals in the past. Needless to say that didn't help my uneasiness about it, but it was too late to back out now. Before they began the spell Brom gave me this ring and told me at if I had it we would be able to find each other when I 'reappeared'." Ivy removed the ring that was hanging on her neck, the same one Eragon had accidentally discovered earlier. "He told me to find him as soon as I returned, when all danger would be averted. In the last resort he said to go to the elves and use the ring to be sure they trusted me, since it has the yäwe inscribed on it and it had other markings that were identical to those on his ring, Aren."

Speaking mainly to Oromis she took a deep breath and continued. "He did tell me about how he was going tell everyone I had died. It Wasnt the ideal plan, but we didn't have much me to make up a story. After that I just remember sitting on a chair in the hut while the hermit, Brom stood around me and began the long and very detailed spell. Saphira helped provide most of the energy and i could tell it was a strain on them all. I gave them whatever of my energy I could and then in an instant they were gone, the hut was gone, everything. The journey was most certainly not a smooth ride, but I ended up in some other world. I don't really know how to explain it, but it was like there was no concept of time. Sometimes when I think about it feels like it was just a few minutes, and other times im convinced it was years I was in there. Either way, eventually I ended up back here."

"Not trying to point out the obvious but, it's been a few more than five years since then. Have you been hiding out all these years?" Eragon interrupted.

Biting her lip Ivy answered. "Well that's where it gets tricky. There must have been a slight mishap in the spell because rather than 5 years it ended up being almost 200 years. So to answer your question, no. I've only been 'here' I guess we'll call it, for about three months. Besides," she said chuckling, "i may be part elf but I didn't inherit the long life gene! Well at least not to my knowledge. I age at the normal rate of a human. Yay for me right?"

All this information was so overwhelming to Eragon, and it took quite a lot of conversing with Saphira for them to both get it completely straightened out.

Ivy went on, her mood seemed more uplifted having finally told her huge secret and getting it off her chest. "Anyhow, as you can see its come to the last resort, as I figured it was easier to just come here than try to track him down by myself all these years later. Besides, when I ran into Eragon here, and he was going this way, i figured it was a sign I was supposed to come." Ivy smiled at her lucky fortune. "With that in mind, do either of you happen to know his whereabouts so I can meet with him?" She asked, her brows furrowed.

Eragon and Oromis looked at each other unsure of what to say. Eragon shifted uncomfortably in his chair while Oromis opened opened his mouth to say something, yet no words coming out. Finally Eragon attempted to answer her question. "I uh, I'm not real sure how to say this. I assumed you had figured it out already." He finally managed as he rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Um, well he and I were traveling to the Varden and there was a group of Raz'ac that ambushed us and I- "

Ivy's happiness slowly faded as her mind processed what Eragon was saying. Eragon's words confirmed what Ivy had dreading. -Brom is DEAD. Gone. You were to late.- Inwardly Ivy's mind was racing, her heart had seemed to stop beating entirely and it felt as though a huge rock had fallen in her stomach and was weighing her down keeping her from moving. On the outside however her body had simply grown very still, her eyes appearing glossy as though she was about to cry. Eragon could tell the new was unexpected to her, yet she didn't show it. Her eyes had focused on the vase on the table in front of them but her gaze was as thou she was peering through it.

_you never should have listened to him!_ Ivy chided herself inwardly. I_t was obvious he didn't know what he was doing, you never should have took his word that it was safe. Of course it didn't work, it was way to risky. If you had only listened to yourself and told him you wouldnt do it he-_

"Ivy?" Ivy looked up to see Eragon and Oromis looking at her intently, worried looks on their faces. "You okay?" Eragon repeated, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Ivy quickly pulled back the tears that were threatening to brim over onto her cheeks. "I uh, I'm fine. " She stammered as she stood from her chair and turning towards the door, in the process hitting her head on a lantern hanging from the low ceiling. Ivy grimaced from the impact as it fell to the floor with a crash.

Still being sure to keep her emotions from showing she clumsily rushed to replace the fallen lantern on its hook and head for the door. "I'm just going to go get some air." She said smoothly. "Alone." She made sure to clarify. After announcing her departure to a downcast Eragon and Oromis she quickly fled out the door.

author note: sorry that it took a while to update I will continue to try to be quick abut it (try being the key word here) :) hope you enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Ivy kept her gaze averted down towards the stone walkway as she moved briskly through the streets, avoiding any passerby's who might be inclined to talk. -just keep it together- she kept repeating to herself under her breath. -just get out of this crowd, you're fine.-

Ivy slipped into a back alleyway hoping it would provide a shortcut away from the bustling people in the main street way. The alleyway was very narrow and ivy had to squeeze precariously through at one part where the building on the left protruded out farther than the rest, while a rusty, wet rain barrel blocked the walkway on the right side.

Ivy finally stepped out from the alleyway and was blinded by the now evening sun glaring in her eyes. Still practically holding her breath Ivy lifted her hands to shield her eyes and hopped down into what she thought was a dried up ditch just to the right. Her boots squished when she landed at the bottom and ivy grimaced as she tried to quickly scramble out without getting stuck in mud. Upon arriving on the opposite side of the ditch Ivy angrily kicked at the grass attempting to remove the mud from her boots.

When she had gotten as much off as she could she stood up with a sigh and surveyed the area, looking for the ideal direction to go. Behind her was the ditch with deceiving looks, her footprints in the shallow mud at the bottom. Beyond that was the back of the buildings and the entrance to the alleyway she had just exited. To the right the sun shone blindingly through the tree trunks and branches, and on the left the ground was open for a ways, and then the forest wrapped around, clear up to the ditch, which was at times a creek bed.

Straight ahead was where she wanted to go. The trees were dense and the forest floor untouched. With a sigh of relief she began foraging her way into the underbrush, stopping only to unsnag her shirt when it got caught on a thorn bush, which left only a small scratch on her forearm. Finally after a few minutes of fighting with sticks, branches and stubborn bushes she turned around and was glad that the town was completely out of view by now and she was finally alone.

Exhausted physically and emotionally ivy cleared a spot to sit on a fallen tree and plopped down putting her head to her knees and slowly rocked back and forth. She finally abandoned her goal of defiantly keeping the tears back as one glistening drop spilled from her eyes, and then another until her sleeve was thoroughly wet from wiping them away. Her mind was too muddled to reason clearly through anything, she only knew it felt good to cry. "Well you sure didn't let down the female stereotype now did you" she laughed to herself, mixed with the tears. "Blubbering like an idiot, you sure got it together don't you." She said to herself sarcastically as she tried to regain her composure.

When her tears had run dry and she was too exhausted to cry anymore she took a deep breath, relaxed how she was sitting and watched a beetle on the ground a few feet away struggling to lift a leaf that was much too large for him.

Ivy's mind had cleared a bit and she could now think more reasonably. She tried to focus on what she was going to do now that she was on her own, but her thoughts kept drifting back to memories of Brom.

_"What, are you a scaredy cat?" Eight year old Brom shouted from the branches above, his brown curls flopping in the breeze. Ivy stood below at the base of the tree, hands on her hips looking towards the sky._

_Defiantly she replied, "Am not!"_

_Matter of factly Brom leaned against a branch and said, "Well if you won't even climb a measly little tree I think you are." Laughing he continued, chanting "scaredy cat, scaredy cat! Ivy's a scaredy cat!"_

_Angrily six year old Ivy stomped the ground and glared at Brom who was happily sitting aloft in the branches above. "I'm not a scaredy cat! Just you watch, I can climb higher than any boy can!" She finished, emphasizing the word boy condescendingly . With that she marched over to the tree trunk and jumped for the lowest branch, determination in her eyes._

_Brom watched amused as she struggled to grasp the branch that was just out of her reach. When she realized her efforts were futile due to her small stature she ventured off to find something to stand on. Brom just smiled and relaxed back into a crook in the tree, perfect for sitting in, and rested his hands behind his head._

_A few moments passed before he saw ivy return, huffing as she partly carried partly dragged a big rock along with her. With a look of satisfaction she positioned it under the branch and stepped on top of it. Brom watched with curiosity as she grabbed the branch wich was now within her grasp and walked her feet up the trunk and scrambled around until she was sitting upright on the branch._

_Ivy, obviously pleased with her success immediately began scooting to the next branch, making her way up to where Brom sat nonchalantly, offering no assistance._

_Ivy was breathing hard when she finally arrived at the fork in the tree where Brom sat. He slid over making room for Ivy and said sarcastically, "Well would you look at that, you actually made it!"_

_Ivy just scrunched her face at him and answered, "Well of course I did. I'm not a wimp. Now move over more, I don't have any room!" She finished, pushing on his arm with her foot and blowing the hair from her face. Brom begrudgingly moved more and Ivy squeezed in beside him with just enough room._

_When Ivy had caught her breath and was situated comfortably Brom looked towards the tree lined horizon and spoke. "What do you think is out there?"_

_Ivy followed his gaze and contemplated a moment. "What, beyond Kuasta? Well I mean there's the rest of Alegasia. You know that."_

_"Yeah, I know that. I mean like what do you think it's like?" Brom answered. "You've heard the stories of the elves, and dwarves, and the dragon riders of course. Do you really think its as exciting as they say?"_

_Ivy thought about his question and replied. "I don't know, I mean, I_'ve never _been out of Kuasta, and neither have you, but I guess I never really thought about it. I suppose at least some of the stories are true. What do you think?"_

_A smile spread across Brom's face as he replied. "I think they're all true. I bet it's all full of adventure! The riders fly in skies day and night protecting people and fighting evil." Brom's eyes gleamed as he continued to tell Ivy all about how he imagined the outside world to be._

_Ivy listened contentedly as Brom depicted stories of heroic riders swooshing through the clouds on magnificent dragons with shining armor saving villagers from enemies and saving the day._

_Brom was just finishing when the two heard someone yelling their names from somewhere down below. They peered through the branches looking for who was calling them and after a bit of searching Brom announced in an unhappy tone, "It's my mom. We should probably go."_

_Ivy slumped her shoulders as she drearily nodded in agreement. Brom yelled out to his mother that they were coming and the two began descending the branches, this time Brom helping Ivy, until they reached the ground where Brom's mother Nelda was waiting impatiently._

_"I told you not to go running off!" She said angrily as she grabbed Brom's arm and pulled him alongside her as she marched back to their house. "You know_ _we have company coming for supper, and now look at you! Covered in filth!"_

_Brom managed to turn to Ivy and mouth the word 'sorry' before he was dragged away by his mother who was now attempting to wipe the dirt from his face. Ivy understood and quietly slipped away and headed towards her own house where her own mother was most likely wondering where in the world she was._

**author note: **okay so as I've mentioned before I'm quite behind as I still haven't read the fourth book.. (If only school would stop trying to smother me) but I just found out today that there is going to be a fifth book! jnsdimnefvdijfdinjedfi yes I am slow but dang how did I not know this! Freaking toadstools Spider-Man... Now I'm going to fall into the deadly fandom spiral of doom all over again. I don't know how I feel about this. Oh wait. Yes I do. I FEEL INCREDIBLE. LIKE BATMAN. BUT BETTER. LIKE...LIKE...LIKE THE DOCTOR. *insert happy dance*

side note...I also found out it is supposedly going to be about Brom's life. Apparently this fanfic is then an alternate to the fourth AND fifth books. O.o hermmm...

okay..fangirl rant is over. Sorry bout that...


	11. Chapter 11

Ivy was abruptly pulled back to the present when she heard several sticks snapping behind her. Startled, she whipped around to peer through the forest to see who was approaching. Through further inspection she found it only to be Eragon trudging slowly through the dense vines and underbrush. Rolling her eyes she turned her back to him and grumbled to herself. "Great. That's just wonderful. The one person who thinks I'm totally kukoo, and he manages to find me right in the middle of a mental breakdown." Taking a deep breath she smoothed her hair and tried to breathe as well as look normal again.

After struggling the same was as Ivy had previously to navigate through the thick bushes Eragon finally arrived at the small clearing around the fallen tree where Ivy sat quiet and somber.

"Ha, well, that was interesting." Eragon remarked as he took a seat next to Ivy on the makeshift log-bench.

"If you didn't like it you could have just turned back. No one invited you in the first place." Ivy replied coldly, keeping her gaze straight ahead.

Slightly offended Eragon retorted, "Hey look, I was just coming to see if you were all right. No reason to be rude about it."

Ivy said nothing, and continued to stare sternly at the ground, her mouth pursed shut. after a moment of silence Ivy huffed and said apologetically, "Sorry. I'm not in very good mood. It's nothing personal."

Eragon nodded understandingly and rested his chin in his hand. "You want to talk about it?"

A knot formed in Ivy's throat as she fought to keep a tear from reappearing and softly responded. "Why do you care? You don't even believe me."

"I know I said I didn't believe you before," Eragon started, " but I've thought about it quite a bit and Oromis helped explain a lot of it. As unlikely as it seems, I can't deny the evidence. There just isn't any other explanation for how you knew the things you did or even how you had that ring. I don't really have any other choice but to believe you."

Ivy listened to his answer, however she wasn't sure she completely believed him. It seemed like he still had doubts and wasn't total convinced.

Finally Ivy uncrossed her arms and placed them at her side. "You're just like him you know." She said with a smile, though her eyes still showing the pain she felt. "Always thinking with the most logical thing in mind, but willing to believe in the unbelievable." Ivy sniffed and continued with a small laugh "You guys even act just like each other. I don't know how I didn't realize you were his son sooner. But I suppose I have an excuse considering I didn't even know he had one."

"What was he like?" Eragon inquired after a moments silence. "I can tell you knew him well, you must have been pretty close I assume?"

Ivy smiled as she thought back to the memories her and Brom had shared. "We were always best friends." She said with a glint in her eye. "Well, more like partners in crime most of the time, but that's not important." She continued with a chuckle.

"I lived in the Northern part of Kuasta, somewhat near the coast, it was only a brisk ten minute walk to the coastline I would estimate. My family wasn't necessarily poor, but we weren't what you would consider rich either. My parents always did their best to provide and give me the best they could and we made ends meet. Even if it wasn't always easy." A look of longing showed on Ivy's face as she thought back on her parents who she realized would be long gone by now.

Shaking off her dismal thoughts she inhaled deep and continued. "Brom's family however were a bit better off, seeing as his parents were illuminators, so they never really had any financial worries. They lived more in the central area of the city, but I mean, Kuasta isn't... wasn't" she quickly corrected herself. "a large place, so it was still only a few minutes between our houses. It was probably less than a mile actually." She added looking thoughtful.

"Well that's all pretty much beside the point, but anyhow. What was I getting at?" She said, more to herself than to Eragon. "Oh right, I remember." She soon added. "There was only one school in Kuasta, so that was where all the kids went wether they wanted to or not. And be sure to note that when i say 'school' i use the term loosely. it was more of just a way for parents to get their kids out of their hair for awhile. Most kids knew each other before they even started school, but my parents were always working, so I had always had to stay with my mom while she worked; thus I never really hung out with any kids my own age."

Ivy scuffed her foot across the dirt, uprooting a patch of moss that had been clinging to the soil. "My first few days I was scared to death. Mainly because the bigger kids frightened me. For some reason they thought it was funny to tease the new kids, and of course since I was part elf I often got the brunt of it."

The sun which had previously been shining in patches through the lofty tops of the tree canopy had suddenly gone behind a cloud leaving the forest a shade darker and a slight chill in the air. "The third day I was there I was feeling awful, and I was tired of the bigger kids picking on me. When it was time for our lunch break I went to get my sack containing my usual apple and bread roll that my mother always packed me. However when I arrived at the place on the bench where I had placed it that morning it wasn't there. I frantically looked about the room searching for it, only to find it in the hands of Kellar. He of course was the one I was most afraid of.

"He and his friends just sat there smirking and laughing to themselves. I was too embarrassed and frightened that I just let them keep It and I went to sit outside with the other younger kids. I sat on one of the steps that was off to the side of everyone, and that was when I met Brom.

"He offered to share his food with me and told me I didn't need to worry about Kellar and the others. They were the same age as Brom and they were always pestering him too. He said if we didn't show that it bothered us, then eventually they would get bored of not getting a reaction and give up."

Ivy uncrossed her arms as the sun reappeared from behind the clouds, warming the air again. "From then on we were practically inseparable, though that was probably also due to the fact that neither of us were really that apt at making new friends." Turning to Eragon she added. "Although he was definitely better at it than me."

As much as he enjoyed hearing about his father's life, it was still hard for him to listen to Ivy talk about him. Eragon couldn't help but think back to that day when Brom was killed, and then to all the missed opportunities he'd had to bond with him while he was still alive. Eragon was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when Ivy finished speaking.

When he finally looked up from the ground ahead of him he found Ivy looking at him with a solemn look on her face. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly placing hand on his arm.

With a confused look he turned to face Ivy. "For what? It wasn't your fault he died."

With a shaky voice she replied. "That may be tue, but it is still my fault that I came back and drug up all these memories for you." Before Eragon was able to formulate an answer Ivy quickly composed herself and stated, "you know what, I should probably go. I'm only making things worse." With that she got up and quickly brushed the dirt from her clothes and started back towards the way she had come earlier.

author note: thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you are enjoying it and it isn't too boring :P As always, I will try to update quickly! Also, which do you prefer, shorter chapters that are updated more often, or longer ones that have a bit more time in between updates?


	12. Chapter 12

Before she had made it more than a few feet she was stopped abruptly by a hand firmly grasping her shoulder. Ivy didn't even turn around, knowing it was just Eragon trying to make her stop, and continued on, pulling her arm free from his hold.

Eragon was persistent and followed after her, dodging branches as she released them and they came lying back towards his face. Catching up he tried once more to make her stop. "Ivy," He protested "where are you going? Look I really don't mind talking about him, you didn't say anything wrong!"

Ivy still would have none of it and once again freed herself from his grasp and kept moving forward, determined to get away from Eragon. Ivy hadn't really decided to end the conversation specifically for the reasons she had previously given him. It wasn't that she was necessarily afraid of upsetting Eragon, but rather that she was feeling herself losing it all over again. But of course she couldn't let him see that. Then she would just seem childish and weak. Therefore she decided to just leave it at that and go somewhere else. Away from him. A feat that seemed to be quite hard for her lately.

Eragon however, felt he had somehow upset Ivy and wanted to be sure she was okay. He didn't give up his pursuit and continued to follow right behind her.

W_hy won't he just leave me alone already! _Ivy thought to herself with an audible grumble._ Is it really that hard for a girl to get some privacy once in a while?_

For a third time Eragon again attempted to stop Ivy from continuing, this time his grasp was more firm, so that he knew she couldn't get away. He was himself getting annoyed with Ivy as well. _What on earth is her problem?_ he asked himself in frustration.

Ivy attempted to free herself, but found his grip to be much stronger and was jerked back and forced to face him. Ivy simply clenched her teeth and glared up at him through her dark locks. Eragon stared right back at her with the same steely look in his eyes, his hand still holding tight to her arm keeping her in place. Sternly Eragon piped up, "Look I don't mean to be rude, but I don't appreciate it when people just walk away and refuse to talk to me."

Ivy only raised an eyebrow at him and stood silently saying not a word. Finally, after a tense silence Ivy said coldly, "we'll then I suppose you better get used to disappointment. Now I would appreciate it if you would let go of me." As she said the last sentence she struggled to wrench her arm free and flee. Eragon, however only held on tighter, refusing to let her go until she explained her odd behavior.

"Not until you tell me what your problem is with me." Eragon replied indignantly. "I don't know what happened, or what I did, but I think we can all agree as it is pretty obvious that you do not care to be around me, and would rather prefer to be as far away as possible!"

Ivy only sneered at him as she answered angrily. "Who says it has anything to do with you? News flash Eragon, " she continued defiantly, "not everything is about you believe it or not. Did it ever occur to you that maybe it was me that was the reason I want to be alone? That I, me, mySELF have things i need to work out?" Ivy used her free hand to brush the hair from her face as she continued loudly. "You have no idea what I've been through!" She nearly shouted. "Brom was the only person I ever had, the only life I've ever known. This wasn't supposed to happen, I was never supposed to end up here! But OBVIOUSLY something happened, maybe it was fate, who knows, but either way, now I am stuck in a world I've never known and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

Ivy paused for a moment, but Eragon didn't know what to say and only looked back at her, his jaw flexing and his brows furrowed.

"And another thing, " she continued, her voice still harsh and abrasive. "Do you know what it is like? To be stuck, outside of time?" Ivy raised her eyebrow as if waiting for Eragon to answer. "No? Hmm, well let me tell you, it isn't any vacation. You are stuck with nothing but the last emotion you felt before you were pulled in. Fear.

"It is a wretched place where the landscapes are created soley from your own personal nightmares, and the only emotion you are capable of is fear. You re completely alone, trapped, the only person you have to rely ones yourself. It is you against everything you hate, everything you fear, everything that is quite literally your very own worst nightmare. You have to literally fight for survival, always knowing there is no escape, no rest, no peace. Only constant fear. And it isn't a quick journey either." Ivy continued on furiously, refusing to even let a tear begin to come to her eyes. She was determined to let Eragon have a piece of her mind. "The nightmare is unending, seemingly infinite. The wort part is when you think back and you can't even tell how long you've been there. Sometimes it feels like a few minutes, sometimes days. It is endless fear."

Ivy took a deep breathe and shuffled her feet in the soil. In a calmer voice she finished, "considering that, I really don't think it is that much to ask to get some time alone to figure things out. Now until you've experienced what I have, I would suggest you let me go. Unless of course you would like me to rip your arm off, which believe me I wouldn't even hesitate in doing."

Eragon stood silently for a moment, deciding what to do. Part of him held sympathy for her and wanted only to comfort her, while another part was still mad that she would treat him that way, even if she HAD gone through something rough. Everyone goes through something, but it doesn't give them an excuse to be rude whenever it fancies them.

After some thought he slowly released his grip and watched as she stormed away in haste while he stood bewildered, wondering who she was. There was obviously more to this strange, feisty girl than he had first suspected.

**author note: Hey sorry I am so slow at updating! :( Ive been so swamped with stuff! I did manage to find a bit of time to write this though! Even if its just a pathetic mildly boring somewhat filler chapter...hey. It's something! All reviews/follows etc are oh so gratefully appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ivy's fingers mindlessly traced invisible circles on the cool stone of the wall. Her eyelids rested closed, the morning sun shining down on them as she lay comfortably on her back, one leg outstretched and the other propped up. A faint song emanated from her lips, which mixed with the soft brush of the leaves and bushes in the breeze to create a dream like tune.

Ivy cast her mind into the vicinity, taking in the surrounding animals and plants, feeling an overall sense of peace. She joined consciousness with several animals, a smile playing across her lips as she peeked into the secret lives that each individual one lived. Ivy was in the process of watching two squirrels chattering at each other, seemingly arguing fervently as to who deserved ownership of the cache of nuts held within a vine coated stump, when something else caught her attention.

She investigated with her mind curiously, finding it to be a small field shrew, probably a very young one, squealing in terror just as a brawny hawk with piercing eyes swooped upon it. With its massive, shimmering talons it wrenched it away from the ground, returning to the lofty sky in a matter of mere seconds. The young shrew's squeals were squelched and it's mouth remained open, yet giving no sound, as if it was screaming in silence. Ivy had felt his terror from within his mind, and had to quickly divert her mind away before she was forced to experience his death as well.

She found what she presumed to be the youngling's mother, frantically perusing the area where the hawk had swiftly dived and stole her precious child moments before. She let out a series of panicked and sorrowful squeaks as she realized he was no where to be found. Ivy withdrew her mind back into herself and slowly fluttered her eyelids open.

She was no longer singing, and she slowly sat up with a sigh, squinting in the harsh sunlight. After stretching for a moment she swung her legs around so that they were hanging off the side of the wall.

Her surroundings were void of any humans or elves, the only noise being from the soft rustle of leaves and the occasional sounds from the animals scattered about. She felt calm and was thankful she had finally found a place to be completely alone. Ivy let out a quiet yawn, which reminded her of the sleepless night she had endured.

After she left Eragon in the woods she had taken a walk, and a long one at that. She had walked aimlessly for a good couple of hours, exploring the grounds of Ellesmera, finding many things changed from how she had remembered them to be. At dusk she arrived back at Oromis's door, physically exhausted and emotionally drained. Knowing she needed a place to stay, and seeing she wasn't in the mood to talk, he kindly showed her the way to the guest house. Ivy laughed softly when she remembered his guesthouse was a treehouse. "You always did have an odd taste in architecture." She said to him as the walked the short distance to the base of the tree.

After carefully maneuvering herself up the ladder to the main level she headed straight to the bed, plopping down on her back, exhausted. The day had been long and eventful, full of emotions. She didn't even know how to feel at the moment. Relief in finding Oromis, who was the only person she had found so far that she knew and who knew her? Sorrow over Brom's death? Annoyance and contempt for Eragon? Uneasiness about Galbatorix, the tyrant she knew so little about?

Everything had become such a mess and the task of figuring it all out seemed insurmountable to Ivy. Despite the abundance of conflicting emotions, one thing pervaded all of Ivy's thoughts. The one thing she could not shake was the overwhelming uncertainty of the future. What was she there for? What was she even supposed to do? She had no direction, no knowledge of this world. It was a miracle she had even managed to survive as long as she did. _There's a crazed, power-hungry maniac on the loose, and somehow I manage to get stuck with his worst enemies. And I don't even know what I am supposed to do about it. Wonderful_ she thought to herself, rubbing her tired eyes with her hands.

As tired as she was, sleep never came, no matter which position she lay, nor how still she was. Her mind was running circles around itself predicting outcomes of possible paths to take, the events of the day, or as was more often the case, she found her thoughts drifting back to the past, playing over and over the memories of her now distant life that she would never have again.

Insomnia was nothing new to Ivy, as she quite often found herself lying awake long into the late hours of the night, however eventually she had to abandoned her efforts and padded barefooted out to the wooden terrace overlooking the outerlying forest trees. Brushing her tossed hair from her weary face she inspected the area for somewhere to sit. Finding no chairs or bench she instead grabbed a blanket from the bed and curled up against the wall, everything illuminated from the light of the moon half submerged in the intermittent the night she had gotten off an on a few minutes, totaling what she estimated to be less than 2 or 3 hours at most.

Mindlessly, Ivy ran her fingers through a piece of her hair as she repeatedly bounced the heels of her boots against the uneven side of the stone wall. She had awoken and left before the sun had even risen, hoping some exercise would keep her awake for the rest of the day.

She leaned back on her hands, turning her face up to the warm sun, relaxing her eyes shut. She began singing again, the song she had been singing earlier. It was a traditional song from Kuasta about hope for the future and courag  
In the face of adversity. Ivy found the irony of her situation compared to the lyrics humorous.

Ivy's eyes quickly flashed open and her singing ended abruptly when she heard a voice bellowing from the base of the wall below. Cautiously she peered over the edge to see Oromis looking up at her with a smile. "Oh by no means stop on my account! Your singing was quite lovely." He said lighthearted. "However, might I ask why you are perched all the way up there?" He added as he raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

Author Note: so...yeah sorry about the ultra lack of action lately...bear with me we are getting there! Anyhow, I hope you are still enjoying and continue to Read on! Reviews are very very very much appreciated! They absolutely make my day! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Ivy blushed at the thought of someone overhearing her singing. Attempting to hide her face from him she answered back, "Oh you know, just the usual relaxing nap on a wall. Nothing special."

With a chuckle Oromis shifted his weight and replied. "Well if it isn't too inconvenient would you mind coming down here? I fear I'm not much of a climber these days, and there's a few things I think we should discuss."

With a smile Ivy agreed and quickly gathered herself. With swift and graceful motions she swung herself off the edge and began scaling down the nearly 30 foot tall stone wall. The thin soles of her boots made it easy to find ledges to stand on in between rocks, where the mortar had crumbled away. She quickly moved from one ledge to another, grasping odd gaps and nooks with her nimble fingers until she landed firmly on the ground just a few feet from where Oromis stood, looking amused as ever as he watched her crawling around like an odd creature.

Ivy brushed her hands together, and wiped away the stray debris that had accumulated on her pants. Oromis turned towards a path close to the one he had followed in, and Ivy was soon by his side walking along with him.

Oromis clasped his hands behind his back and then began. "So, I hear you came upon Eragon by practically saving his life? Very heroic you are!"

A faint smile tugged at her lips as Ivy answered. "Ah, yes well I guess it was lucky that I happened to be nearby when I was!"

Smoothly Oromis replied, "Aye, I suppose it was. However I wonder," a glint shone in his eye as he continued. "How your arrows managed to find their targets so easily while Eragon's efforts found only difficulty and weren't able to make a dent. I never knew trolls to be such defiant opponents."

Ivy attempted to stifle a laugh and keep back a smile as she blushed, realizing Oromis had found her out and already knew her secret. "Well..." She started, with a nervous laugh. "I never really was the type to ignore a shortcut!"

Oromis only let out a hearty laugh and remarked, "I suppose I couldn't have expected any less from you, always cheating the rules! Leave it to you to put wards on the ENEMIES of the one you are trying rescue, just so you can come out on top!"

Ivy couldn't help but join in with his laughter when she reflected on the absurdity of it. "Well now how else was I going to get an excuse to talk to him!" She answered. "Besides, I'd been following him for days and he just seemed much too sure of himself. "

With a wink Oromis added, "And you decided someone needed to put him in his place." Ivy could only blush harder and bite her lip to keep herself from laughing more.

After the both of them had finished their fit of laughter and had caught their breath again Oromis asked in a much more serious tone. "There is something else however that needs to be discussed." Ivy kept her gaze locked on the ground before her as they walked, kicking a stray pebble every few steps. After a pause Oromis continued. "I know you probably don't want to talk about Brom just yet, and we don't have , we do however need to figure out what you are going to do with you now. Granted it isn't ideal circumstances, however I think we both now things aren't going to just go back to normal, or how they were before."

With a grim countenance Ivy lifted her gaze only slightly and asked, "so what options do I have? I'm obviously not going to just go live in the hills and pay no heed to the outside world. Is it possible to attempt a return passage back, into the time I was originally meant to end up in?"

Oromis sighed as he formulated his answer. "Last night while you and Eragon were out and about I looked into the matter further, and the only conclusion I came to is that even if we were able to recreate the spells, it would be extremely dangerous, and likely to fail. More than likely we would end up killing you or ourselves in the process. Going forward is easier, as it is merely the untold part of a story that can still be changed. Going back however is a much trickier with more unreliable outcome possibilitiesTo go back would require changing history. I'm not confident in what would happen if we did, an I highly recommend against testing it."

Ivy's face dropped a bit at the words, however she hadsomewhat expected his answer to be the way it was. Besides, just the thought of having to go back to that place, the dark world filled with nothing but nightmares nearly made her want to give up and die right then and there.

"So, since that isn't an option, the other choices would be either staying here with the elves, where you of course are always welcome, or I can send you to accompany Eragon to the Varden. Nasuada is always looking for more help, and I'm sure she could find a good place to use your abilities.

With a look of confusion Ivy interrupted, "Sorry, the Varden?"

After a moment Oromis replied, "oh right, I keep forgetting you have a lot of catching up to do. I suppose I should back up a bit then. Not long after you died, or should say, 'was relocated' some of the riders rebelled, namely Galbatorix."

The name sounded slightly familiar to Ivy, however she couldn't picture a face that went with it.

"Through a series of events, which he only brought on himself I might add, he lost his dragon, leaving him delusional and mad." Oromis's eyes seemed gray and distant as he thought back on the fall of the riders. "He came to the elders, demanding he get a new dragon, a request that was of course denied. Not long after, he and a few others, such as Morzan broke into the dragon hold, and through dark magic, bound a new hatchling to himself."

Ivy's heart skipped a beat when Oromis mentioned Morzan's name. She knew that name. She knew the person too. _I knew it!_ she exclaimed to herself. _I knew he was bad news!_ Brom had always looked up to him after he became a rider, but Ivy always had a bad feeling about him. Something just didn't seem right, like he was always on the verge of loosing it. Ivy was brought back to the present as Oromis continued again.

"With a new dragon in tow they formed their own alliance with the only goal being total domination. They killed practically all of the riders and dragons, including Brom's Saphira." Ivy swallowed the lump in her throat as she imagined Brom having to live through the immense suffering of living without Saphira. "I only managed to escape fatality myself barely, and not completely unscathed either. Anyhow, " he said, taking a deep breath, "long story short, Brom created a group of warriors to oppose Galbatorix, which was called the Varden. At present time, the Varden has come to include anyone and everyone who opposes the Empire, led by Nasuada, daughter of Ajihad, and are currently stationed in Surda. It is comprised of dwarves, humans, some of the elves, however most stay here in Ellesmera, and I am told now Urgals. Although I don't know how well they get along with each other, they are still one of our greatest sources of defense and attack."

Ivy had been listening intently to all Oromis had said, and now had a better understanding of why everyone seemed to be so wary of Galbatorix. She had grown up around Brom, and therefore knew many things about riders and customs. She also knew how powerful riders were, and therefore knew how powerful Galbatorix must then be, if he was able to defeat so many. The thought made the hair on Ivy's neck prickle and stand on end.

Even as Oromis was finishing his explanation Ivy already knew the option she was going to choose. There was no way she was going to stay with the elves, as nice as they were, and ignore the adventure waiting for her everywhere else. Oromis had also mentioned that the Varden was in dire need of those who could use magic, and at that point she knew. She had to go.

"I want to go. " she announced abruptly, looking up towards Oromis's face with determination.

Oromis only raised an eyebrow curiously. "So sure?" He questioned.

Ivy nodded in affirmation. "If I am going to be stuck here I'm not going to sit around while others die needlessly. Not if I could have done something about it. Besides," she said, with a more lighthearted tone. "I can't let everyone else have all the fun can I?"

Oromis chuckled in agreement, seemingly knowing all along that was what she was going to choose. They looked up to see they were now arriving back at the outskirts of town and Oromis announced that he had some personal affairs to attend to as well as preparing things so that Ivy could accompany Eragon to Surda. As they were parting ways he turned one last time to Ivy and after a brief hesitation added,"It must have been fate that caused you to end up here rather than there. I do not claim to know all the answers, but I know deep down that there is a reason you came when you did. You were meant for something great Ivy. In one way or another you truly are important."

**Author note:** well I hope you are still enjoying this! I know I am really slow lately at updating, but don't worry, once school is done I should have plenty of time! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer to make up for it tho! :/ and yes the next chapter should have more action and less babbling! (Also sorry for all the summarizing of stuff from the books... Hope no one minds that even though it's kind of boring to read...)

as always, reviews faves follows are insanely loved! :3 chiao!


	15. Chapter 15

Ivy strained to keep track of each separate individual as the pair of swords clashed and clinked against each other. She stood just out of sight as she watched with intent curiosity as Eragon and an elf, of whom she did not know his name, fought in the clearing of the sparring field.

There were only a few other pairs in the area which made it easier for her to focus on them, however the inhuman speed at which they moved threatened to give Ivy a headache as she attempted to evaluate their strokes.

After watching and paying close attention for quite a while, she was eventually able to figure out how to understand and follow the precise movements each made. From what she could tell both were quite advanced and very much knew what they were doing. They were in fact, seemingly equal in skill and speed. Ivy marveled at the complex patterns the elf took in making attacks, but however, was equally impressed with Eragon's ability to defend each one easily, as if he could anticipate the Elf's plans. She concluded that Eragon definitely knew his stuff, and the idea crossed her mind that maybe he wasn't as useless and thick headed as she had first thought.

Ivy clutched the pommel of her own sword as their strokes increased in speed and ferocity, and her heartbeat quickened in excitement. Both took shots at the other, yet each time they were blocked. By now both their faces were flush and sweat had beaded on Eragon's brow. She could see his determination and focus was slowly waning. Ivy sensed he was tiring, as his movements were becoming less precise and was struggling to keep up with the elf's pace. The elf must've noticed too, for he took the opportunity to work his blade past Eragon's and place the enchanted point across his throat, whilst his free arm held tight to Eragon's forearm, causing him to be forced to drop Brisingr, if not mightily reluctantly.

Panting and out of breath Eragon finally succumbed to his defeat. "Looks like I beat you again Shadeslayer." The elf said as he removed his grip on Eragon and sheathed his sword. "Although I must say, you have surely improved greatly since last we dueled." The two exchanged a few last words before the elf had to be off and left Eragon standing lone in the field, as practically all the others who had been present had left earlier.

Even though he hadn't expected to best the elf in sparring, it still disappointed him nonetheless. Reluctantly Eragon bent to retrieve Brisingr from the well worn grass. As the elf was striding away Eragon stood with his hands on his hips, attempting to regain the strength which he had used up during the duel.

"You think I could have a turn?" Ivy shouted from where she was standing, a mischievous smile on her lips.

Eragon picked up his head abruptly, searching for the source of the voice. His confusion dissipated when he saw it was only Ivy traipsing towards him, her hair bouncing on her shoulders as she moved. "Have a turn with what?" He asked, running his fingers through his tousled hair.

What do you think I mean?" She said sarcastically once she was but a few yards from him.

Eragon paused to ponder it a moment. "Alright," he said with a raised eyebrow, "you any good?"he questioned, inspecting her appearance as though he didn't believe she was capable of being a worthy opponent. She was nearly a head shorter than he, and she seemed too fragile to adequately handle a blade. Nonetheless she piped up with confidence,

"It may not be my weapon of choice, but it's not as if I'm a bumbling idiot when it comes to hand to hand combat." With a playful tone creeping into her voice she added. "You better watch out though. You just might get beat by girl if you're not careful!"

Eragon chuckled in amusement. "Oh will I now! Someone seems to have this all figured out already. I suppose we'll just have to find that out for ourselves now won't we." Eragon slowly pulled Brisingr from its scabbard, and Ivy did likewise with hers. With nothing but a few brief whispers Ivy placed the needed enchantments on her blade, Eragon's still remaining from previously. The pair took their positions opposite each other and tossed her hair back with a sly smile set on her face.

_just don't embarrass yourself_ she told herself repeatedly as she stared into Eragon's eyes, attempting to formulate the best strategy. _you're awful good at doing that. Especially in front of him._ she felt the need to prove herself, especially if she was going to be accompanying him for awhile. She had appeared weak when he had found her the day before, and if there was one thing she refused to be, it was weak. And besides, she was curious to find out firsthand just how good he really was. If he was going to be put in the position of protecting her, she needed to know she could trust him. So far he had only proven himself to be overly attached to the dragon of his, although that pretty much just came with being a Rider, and to have a strange obsession of ignoring the rules of personal space.

The gleaming brilliance of the blue hues shimmering in Brisingr caught the rays of sunlight filtering through the sparse clouds, reflecting them outwards with glints and gleams. Ivy was intrigued with their beauty and marveled at the exquisite craftsmanship that had obviously went into creating it. Ivy's blade in comparison seemed dull and flat. the blade was black, something Eragon found peculiar for a sword, and not a speck of sunlight glared on its smooth matte surface. Also, unlike Brisingr, her blade was tapered rather than straight, as it was widest in the middle and narrower at the tip and where it was closest to the hilt. The hilt and pommel itself were nothing fabulous either, and remained very simplistic, though well made.

Her slight distraction gave Eragon the advantage he needed and in a flash he swung the end of Brisingr up so as to strike her collar bone. Without even flinching she flicked her wrist deflecting it with apparent ease. Next Ivy lunged to make contact with his ribs, however he too was able to parry and so the went for quite some time. Eragon was somewhat surprised at how well Ivy was able to counter his attacks, and the way she took initiative on many an occasion to attempt to gain dominance in the match. True, he hadn't been putting forth his full effort, and was avoiding the most extreme maneuvers in his repertoire, however he noticed she seemed to be studying his every movement and learning how he would react, and was not faring too badly. Pretty soon he would have to use those fancier moves before she learned all his tricks.

Ivy on the other hand was beginning to feel fatigue setting in. Her arms hurt from the constant clashing of their blades, and her hands felt numb from the repeated impacts. Nonetheless she was determined to stick with it, and giving up was the farthest thing from her mind. They had been sparring without pause for nearly ten minutes now, yet neither had landed a blow on the other. There had been several moments where she was sure Eragon could have easily won, but she got the impression he was "missing" them on purpose just because he could tell she was not even nearly the same level as he. the thought made her angry and only more determined to show him up.

He was however much stronger than she, even if he had just finished a duel beforehand, and Ivy knew it. She knew what she needed to do to get him, however,though she just needed to get the perfect opportunity in place.

As Ivy attempting to spin around Eragon to face him from the other way he unexpectedly caught her blade with his, and without meaning to, flung the sword from her grasp sending it sailing through the air until it landed a few feet away. Eragon smiled at his ingenious maneuver, even if he hadn't planned it. His celebration only lasted a moment however, for Ivy was bing propelled backwards, a bruise already forming on her cheekbone where either his, or her own sword, of which he knew not, had unintentionally smashed into it. Ivy let out a yelp of surprise, but it was silenced when her body hit the hard packed earth and her head fell with an audible thud.

Eragon's heart skipped a beat as he saw her lying there motionless, her hair splayed across her face. A million thoughts raced through his head as he moved towards her, his body filled with concern. He planted his feet next to where hers lay and with adrenaline pulsing through his veins stooped to brush away the hair from her face.

Before he knew what hit him he felt himself lifted off his feet, and now HE was the one falling towards the grass. With one swift motion Ivy had kicked her legs in opposite directions which had caught Eragon by the ankles, thus causing him to be tossed airborne. At the same time she had rolled her body to the right and was now back in possession of her black bladed sword. Eragon barely had time to process what had happened before Ivy was standing above him as he lay flat on his back, the tip of her enchanted blade resting on his throat.

"Bet ya didn't see that one coming now did you?" She said with a smirk, her black hair billowed around her flushed face. The place where she had been struck was already turning color, however she seemed to pay it no mind. "Looks like I did manage to beat you after all!" She added tauntingly.

Eragon only huffed at her and rolled his eyes at her. "Oh come on, I could have beaten you several times over and you know it." He said, both defensively and with a teasing tone.

"Ah yes!" She remarked, as she applied more pressure to her blade, keeping him on the ground. "But you didn't. There's a difference!" With bouncing strokes she tapped him three times in succession on different parts of his chest to show she had won before she finally allowed him to stand.

When Eragon had stood and both had removed the enchantments from their blades he said, "Now just to be fair, you DID trick me."

Ivy swung her sword around in the air as she answered. "Why I did nothing of the sort!"

Eragon raised an eyebrow disbelievingly and rested his hand on his hip. "Oh really, so pretending to be knocked unconscious and then knocking your opponent to the ground isn't a form of trickery?" With an over dramatic tone he continued with a hint of a suppressed smirk showing. "By what other means would you call it?"

Ivy planted the sword beside her and leaned her left arm onto it, crossing her ankles nonchalantly. "I was merely exploiting my opponents' weaknesses. Its obvious you would be able to outlast me if it was a contest of pure physical strength. But," she continued, emphasizing with her pointer finger, "that was also your biggest downfall. You rely on it too much! All I needed to do was outsmart you, and tada, problem solved! And with minimal effort I might add."

Eragon found her self assuredness amusing, although she was pretty smart, he had to give her that. After all he could only blame himself, for he was the one who walked straight into her trap.

author note: sorry once again that I'm so slow! Pleas bear with me :/ hopefully the waits worth it though:) this chapter was more than silly jibber jabbering! review it! I triple dog dar you to! Ooohhh now you have to! :O


	16. Chapter 16

Eragon was now tired from his dueling both with the elf as well as Ivy, and was relieved when she didn't object to him suggesting they call it a day. "You going to fix that?" He asked Ivy, referring to the noticeable bruise on her face. When she only looked at him quizzically he motioned to the area on his face where her bruise would be if it were on himself.

"Why, is it bad?" She asked as she reached her hand to feel the damaged area.

Incredulously Eragon replied with a disbelieving chuckle. "Can you not feel it? Nearly a third of your face is purple and threatening to swell up to twice it's normal size!"

Grimacing at his description of it she replied, "I've been dealt worse, I guess I didn't really pay attention to it." She again lifted her hand to her face so as to heal it.

Before she could utter the needed words Eragon interrupted her grabbing her wrist with his hand. "Here, let me." He said firmly. "After all, I'm the one who did it aren't I? I should heal it to make up for it."

Ivy gazed up at him fiercely with her large round eyes, clear blue and unblinking. "Who says you did it? Maybe I did it myself!"

Rolling his eyes he replied, "And did you?"

Dropping her chin slightly she replied reluctantly. "Well no. But-"

"But nothing." Eragon cut her off. "Besides, you can't even see it so how are you going to know if you did it properly?" Ivy tried to protest but Eragon would have none of it and she eventually had to give in, even if only to make him stop pestering her. Her eyes stayed focused on his as he whispered the phrase in the ancient language and the discolorations began to fade, leaving her face as it had been before. When his work was done he returned his hand to his side and motioned for her to walk with him.

She thanked him for healing her as she felt the previously wounded area with her fingers. Eragon wiped the remaining beads of sweat from his brow and ran his fingers through his hair. After a moment he broke the silence. "You know, I could've sworn your ears were round before." He stated, for he had noticed that her ears were in fact more pointed than he remembered them being.

"Blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes she answered, "Yes, well I can't really control that now can I." Seeing the unconvinced look on his face she added with a sigh, "It just kind of happens. One day they look human, the next day..." She said trailing off and motioning to her ears.

Contemplating a brief moment Eragon replied, "Couldn't you alter your appearance with magic though, to keep them the same?"

Ivy cocked her head to the side as she looked up at him. "Well sure I could, but where's the fun in that? If I changed everything about me to what suited me best I wouldn't be me anymore. I wouldn't be genuine or real."

"So," Eragon countered, "what you're saying is that you CAN in fact help it that your ears change, you just choose not to?" With a grin he added, "I'd say you just outright contradicted yourself!"

Ivy rolled her eyes and punched Eragon in the arm. "Oh hush, you know what I meant!" Eragon only chuckled at her as she stuck her chin in the air defiantly, trying to suppress a grin.

With a more seriousness in his countenance Eragon spoke, "So, I hear you're planning on going to the Varden."

"Oromis must've talked to you yesterday, he said he was planning on it. He and I discussed it and we agreed it was the best option going forth." Ivy replied.

Eragon squinted as the sun reappeared from the clouds. "You'll be a valuable addition, but I hope you know your safety can't be guaranteed."

Ivy glowered at him through strands of dark hair. "You don't think I knew that when I agreed to go?" With her shoulder set firmly she continued. "I'm not helpless contrary to popular belief. I can handle myself just fine."

"I never said you couldn't," Eragon stated. "I was just saying it isn't for everyone. I was just making sure you knew what you were getting into."

Defiantly Ivy retorted, "Well I do, and I'm not changing my mind!" That was only partly true however. While it was true that she wasn't going to change her mind, not now that she had committed herself, she couldn't help but be uncertain as to what to expect. Not fully or entirely. She could essentially be committing suicide by joining herself with this cause for all she knew. What bothered however was not the possible death in her future, it was the fact that she didn't care.

author note: "and then Satan said 'let there be finals!'" -.- ugh so sorry guys for taking so long...and it being a wimpy diddly squat chapter at that... I really struggled getting through this chapter for some reason. I had to scrap it and start over like three times Because it just sucked each time. Anywho. I have finals coming up, an art show I had to prepare for, tennis season finishing up along with everything else. Therefore no time to write. Ugh. Sorry. Next chapter shall be better I swear! (And thank you all for the amazing reviews! That's the most I've ever got on one chapter! :'D y'all are amazing!)


	17. Chapter 17

Ivy's emotions were a mixture of anxiousness as well as excitement as she hurriedly packed belongings into her shoulder bag preparing for her, Eragon, and Saphira's trip to the Varden. She scanned the room meticulously with her eyes, hoping to find something else worthwhile to add her meager stash of possessions. Finally she settled with filling the extra space in her pack with a few books that looked intriguing, along with some scrolls she had been glancing through over the past few days, finding the information could potentially be useful in the future, though that's what she thought about nearly every book she had ever come upon.

With one last look Ivy checked to be sure she had the essentials. S_word, check. Bow, check. Arrows, all accounted for save the one Saphira tore to bits. Ring, check._ With a flourish she used her foot to flick her cloak up from the floor where it lay crumpled and pulled it around her shoulders, leaving the hood hanging haphazardly down the back.

Ivy soon saw Eragon and Saphira waiting at the base of her treehouse as she clambered her way down the ladder in the darkness of the early morning. "Did you sleep well?" Eragon asked when she had landed on firm ground.

" More or less." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. In all actuality she hadn't slept nearly at all that night, though nor had she any of the previous nights. They had been at Ellesmera for almost three weeks now, yet she still couldn't manage a normal nights sleep. Eragon in return looked as though he too, had seen a restless night, though he hid it well.

It wasn't long before Glaedr became visible above in the dark sky, Oromis riding atop him. Ivy pulled her cloak tighter around her torso as she was hit with a blast of air generated by Glaedr's massive wings as he descended gracefully to the earth. "Sorry for the late notice." Oromis spoke, after greeting the three. "Though I'm assuming you were still able to gather your things easily enough by the looks of it." He added as he motioned to Ivy's bag as well as those already secured to Saphira.

"It's a shame we couldn't stay longer." Eragon replied as he outstretched his arms to Ivy, motioning for her to hand him her pack.

Oromis replied, " That it is, however Nasuada was adamant you start out right away. Besides, you guys can always come visit again, you're always welcome." He added with a smile. Ivy slowly handed her bag to Eragon who then proceeded to secure it to Saphira's assortment of saddle bags. The group briefly said their goodbyes, and without a second glance back they were off. Ivy watched as the ground pulled away from them and the top canopy of trees was soon visible.

Unlike the previous time, Ivy no longer kept her distance from Eragon as they rode on Saphira's back, and the trip was not spent in utter silence. They had seen each other at some point at least once each of the past days, many times staying in each others company for nearly the entire day, leaving them feeling less like strangers and more like friends. Their time had been spent sparring, exploring, chatting,and of course the occasional pranks on each other. It surprised Ivy how easily they ended up getting along. Sure they may have gotten off to a rocky start, but he didn't seem to be affected by her often times harsh personality. Being "friendly" was never exactly her thing. With Eragon however it was different. He didn't seem to care when she made snide remarks, instead having a comeback that left her flustered for a response, only able to shake her head and roll her eyes at him.

* * *

"Are you sure you really want to?" Eragon asked with uncertainty. "Because we don't have to if you aren't up to it."

Ivy kept her gaze firm and replied hiding the shakiness in her voice. "Yes I'm sure."

"Alright, but if you change your mind we can always turn back." Eragon said hearing her response. Ivy prepared herself for what she was going to see, though it was a hard task to accomplish considering she really had no idea what to expect. Eragon had caught her off guard by suggesting they stop where Brom was buried. He had insisted it wasn't that far out of their way, and seeing as she didn't know what her future held, she figured she might as well take the chance while she had it. Besides, it sounded to her that Eragon wanted to visit too. She hadn't had another break down since the one when she had first found out, and she was confident she would be fine this time around. Sure it was still a rough subject and she was constantly working to keep herself from dwelling on it, but she had gotten through the worst of it and hopefully seeing his grave would bring closure.

Saphira veered to the side and continued until the rocky hills came into view. Ivy and Saphira waited a few hundred feet away as Eragon paid his respects, and then Saphira in turn. Meanwhile Ivy strained to see from where she stood. _Why on earth is is sparkling like that?_ she said to herself. It shimmered in the setting sun sending flashes of light of every hue onto the surrounding rocks and boulders. It's appearance perplexed Ivy but she was forced to remain in her quandary as she was unable to discern from where she stood.

Finally Saphira returned, her countenance somber, and Eragon placed his hand on Ivy's shoulder. "Your turn."

With a deep breath Ivy stepped forward on the dry soil, rubbing her clammy hands on her pantleg. Pebbles popped and snapped under her boots as she approached the tomb encasing Brom. Ivy's heart dropped to her stomach when her eyes focused on his body. All the cover drained from her face and she stood frozen in place, stunned. The last thing she had expected was to actually see him, especially not so alive looking. Without even consciously knowing it she fell to her knees peering into the diamond case, her face only inches from its surface.

He looked different, older, yet there was no doubt in Ivy's mind that it was indeed Brom. Ivy shut her eyes in an attempt to erase the image from her mind, holding the back of her hand to her mouth. It occurred to her that there had always been a part of her that had refused to believe it. Refused to believe he was actually gone and held onto the hope that they were all wrong and he had somehow escaped death and was roaming around Alagaesia somewhere. Seeing him lying there motionless forced her to accept the reality that he really was never, ever, coming back.

"I'm so sorry." She said shakily, forcing herself to keep back the tears. "I- I should've been there." She stuttered helplessly. "I should have never left, I should have stayed!" Her throat ached from the emotion she was forcing to keep within and her head swirled from the lack of sleep she had suffered the past nights. Her whole body felt as though she could crumple at any moment, but she wasn't about to let herself lose it now, not now that she had made it this far. She had to tell Brom, wether he was alive or not, and she was determined to finish it once and for all.

Ivy exhaled with a raggedy breath and blinked her glistening eyes. "Why did you do it?" She asked shaking her head softly. "You never even gave me a reason." After a moments pause she continued. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I don't.

"Why did I get placed here? What's the point, what's my purpose? You would know. You always had an answer for everything." Ivy sat in silence her moist breath leaving little clouds of fog on the gems surface. "I can't do this without you!" She finally burst out, her voice cracking. A hot tear slowly escaped and ran down her cheeks, falling onto the diamond encasement. With a forceful fist she rubbed her hand across where it had fallen to wipe the tear away. "You can't be gone I won't allow it!" She said raising her voice. The tear left a streak on the otherwise smooth and polished appearance and Ivy fought to scrub it away with her sleeve. Her frustration mixed with the abundance of other emotions transformed to anger causing her to start scratching at the gem with her nails as one by one more tears fell. She scratched furiously no longer caring about the tear that had fallen only wanting to release the pent up anger she felt. Anger at Brom for convincing her to trust him, for leaving her abandoned in a world she didn't know, and most of all for dying and leaving her behind, questions unanswered. She scratched until her fingers began to bleed, yet on and on she continued with no care for the damage she was doing to herself. She rose to her knees and began flailing and pounding her fists on the diamond, leaving bruises all along her arms.

As she was in the midst of her thrashing and yelling to Brom to come back she felt a pair of arms grab ahold of her from behind attempting her hold her still. Eragon managed to pin her arms to her body, yet still she managed to continue to thrash her feet about, however her yelling had by now turned to nothing but unintelligible sobs. He pulled her close to his chest, forcing her to cease her flailing. In exhaustion she gave in, turning to face him and buried her face in his shoulder.

Eragon's heart pounded in his chest as he attempted to console Ivy. He had never seen her like this before and it seemed so out of her character. He had figured she would be a bit distraught upon seeing Brom, but nothing near this extreme. Her fingernails were chipped and ragged, blood seeping from beneath them. Her whole body shook with each sob and Eragon wondered with perplexity what had possessed her to act so brash and psychotically. -Perhaps Brom really did mean more to her than we thought.- Eragon stated to himself as well as Saphira who had been observing with astonishment as the whole scene unfolded.

Ivy's head throbbed as the tears streamed relentlessly, leaving Eragon's shirt damp. Normally she would be fighting to stunt the flow of tears and pull herself together. She had never cried in front of anyone other than her mother. Not even Brom. She couldn't pinpoint it but there was something about Eragon that caused her to cease to care about the fact she was completely and utterly vulnerable and defenseless. The idea perplexed her but she had little time to attempt to reason through and understand it, as it was all she could do to breathe through the choking sobs as she clung to Eragon. All she knew was that it felt good to have his strong arms around her. It felt _right_. What normally would've made her uneasy with anyone else felt natural with him. As much as she wanted to understand it, the thing she desired more was simply for it to stay that way.

author note: whoo! Finally I got over that awful writers block-.- hope you liked it:) so, guys there is so much more of this story! like... You have no idea :O(this is like... Maaaybe a third of it.) I cant wait to get to the really good parts! :D oh and I forgot mention it last chapter, but I did indeed read the fourth book :D though can I just say... That was a pitifully anticlimactic ending. Like srsly dood. Come on man. Mines gonna be so much better jus sayin.


End file.
